


A Heart of a Fallen Goddess

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: Bluebells and Hawkeyes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Married!Hawkeye, Romance, goddess!Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is Thor’s eldest sister, the one who taught Clint to shoot at the circus and who had thought to have died. What happens when the woman he had thought lost long ago was still alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/thoafg.jpg)

**Title: A Heart of a Fallen Goddess  
** **Pairing: Hawkeye/Bella**  
Summary: Bella is Thor’s eldest sister, the one who taught Clint to shoot at the circus and who had thought to have died. What happens when the woman he had thought lost long ago was still alive?

**Author note: This is for all my crossover ladies out there, you know wanting to read it and all lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

 

**Isibel’s POV**

“I cannot stand this anymore, I am your firstborn, your daughter and yet you treat me like a commoner among the streets that hold no value to you!” I yell towards my father, fury pouring from every core.

“Isibel, you know…” I cast my mother a long look before turning back to my father.

“You do not even deny this! You love Loki more than I and he is not flesh and blood! What have I done to forsaken you? What have I ever done to prove that I am worthless in your eyes?” I ask, my voice weathering off into a sob.

“There is nothing I can say to you Isibel that will explain.” Odin, my father utters his voice booming in the hall. I felt my heart harden and ice over before I tore the crown upon my head free and chucked it at his feet.

“Then you have no daughter… You see me as not, let me make it official.” I hiss before striding out of the room and too my chambers. All my life I had been ignored and shunned off into my younger brothers shadows even Loki’s though it didn’t make me hate them, I hated Odin more for giving them love and not I. Am I truly not worthy of my father’s love?

A scream tore from my lips as I released my rage upon my chambers, throwing everything that I could while burning it with my flames. Magic… Magic was all he cared for when I was younger and pushed me to learn all that I could under my mother’s watchful eye. Hissing I grasp my daggers and my bow and arrows, placing them on my body before striding from my chambers.

“Sister, where are you going?” Loki’s voice stops me for a mere second before continuing my path towards the rainbow bridge.

“Leaving, I am no longer your sister.” I state sharply. I heard his laugh as one of his illusions popped up in front of me, only I ignored it and waved my hand causing it to disappear.

“What, Is, tell me what has caused you to say such upsetting things?” This time it was Loki himself in front of me, his hands on my shoulders as he stops me.

“Odin sees me not as his daughter but a disgrace; I am shunned from ruling because of my gender and order of birth. It will be Thor who gains this kingdom, it may seem selfish Loki but he has shown no care or love towards me. Even you who stands in Thor’s shadow receive more love than I from our  _king,_ so I am leaving; he wishes naught to have a daughter so I shall give him that wish.” I spit out, shoving Loki from me and continue on my way.

“Loki, my brother, I love you so but do not trust a thing that man ever utters to you. Be true to yourself frjáls bróðir.” I warn, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

No one else bothered me as I passed by others of my home, they gave me no thought at all as I passed them, why would they? To them I was just like they and not a daughter of Odin. Ever since I was old enough to understand, I was treated as a commoner like they, I was raised a princess and yet treated like a ghost in public. I had nothing against my people, in fact I loved them, and I had learnt many things floating in and out of places in my years and had heard many rumours of my brothers that I used as blackmail.

“Isibel, my princess.” Heimdall greets as I made my way towards the Bifröst.

“Heimdall, take me to somewhere I can hide. I do not wish for him to ever find me until I decide so.” I state. He cast me a nod and walked before me and placed his staff at the ready.

“I shall keep my eyes from you then Princess.” He states, a smile pulling at his lips causing me to snort.

“I shall surely miss your company my old friend.” I tell him with all honestly, it was he who taught me most things, to see beyond what my eyes could take in. With him, I had become the best archer there was in Asgard.

“And so shall I, I will surely keep both eyes on your brothers and if I must seek you then…” I hold my hand up, I already knew.

“There will be a time my brothers will make a mistake and when they do… send them to me.” I state before stepping in the right spot for him to cast me from Asgard and the Bifrost.

“Then I wish you and Ichaival the very best.” He states smiling as he gestured to the bow in my hand. The very bow I had taken for myself from Odin, why not? Loki had taken the spear and Thor had received the Mjölnir.

With a deep breath I kneeled, placing the bow right up one tip against the golden floor and bowed my head, eyes closed. I heard the click of his staff sliding into place before the tug and swoosh of the Bifrost.

I didn’t bother to look where I was headed or enjoy the stars flying pass as I flew between the realms, I focused on my magic, focused on the spell in my mind to hide me from all of those who tried to see me. Even when my knee connected harshly with solid ground I didn’t look up.

“Well, fuck me!” my head shot up, bow up and ready as I pointed an arrow right down the face of a being. A wide eye’d woman who was frozen mid pause, as did many others around her. I took in the tent and lights before me and cursed silently at Heimdall as I realised I was placed on Midgard.

“What are you lass?” The voice asked causing me to look at a man, tall and very close to the original woman who spoke.

The woman nudged the man and scowled. “It matters not where she came from Earnan. Please excuse my husband and the rest of us; we were a bit surprised to see a girl fall from the sky. My name is Eleanor, but people call me Lore.” She finishes softly, moving hesitantly towards me.

“My name is Isibel, I mean no harm.” I state while lowering my bow. “You startled me.” I informed slightly embarrassed.

“Nonsense girl, to be fair you startled all of us. I am Harry; this is my family so to speak. We are a circus, travel around and what not. Do you have a place to stay?” Another man asks, drawing my eyes to him. I could tell all these people were generally good, their souls pure.

“I do not, would it be too much to ask to join you on your travels?” I ask causing the bunch of them to smile.

“Not at all dear, you can stay with us. We had a daughter around your age and left the majority of her show stuff behind so you wear them till you get more clothes.” Lore states with a kind smile.

I bow my head in thanks before making my way to them. “I can work to help and pay for my lodgings.” I speak causing many to frown at my odd talk. “I’d rather work for food and a place to sleep than have to travel a nomad.” I explain.

“You could help with the cooking and cleaning if you want, if you want to join the show then how good are you at that bow?” Harry asks causing a smirk to tug at my lips.

“What would you like me to shoot, any distance and size.” I state causing him to look around and back at the tent.

“See that flag on top of the tent, if you can get the very top of the pole with an arrow, I’ll find a place in the show for you.” He tells me, my smirk growing as I looked at the wooden pole. I had shot that distance before and got much less of a target than anything.

With a nod I raise my bow; my eyes locked on his before firing, the others turning quickly to watch and gasping as my arrow got its target with ease. I cock my head to the side before spinning, firing an arrow in two different directions smirking as they got the animals. I didn’t know what they were called perse, but they were small and had some meat.

“Oh look, rabbit! She caught us some rabbit! Looks like its stew tonight boys!” A woman yells happily as she gathers up my kills, the arrows disappearing and reappearing in my holster; shocking everyone.

“Come darling, we’ll get you all set up.” Lore urges softly, her hands grasping my arm softly while radiating warmth as she lead me to where I would be staying and I couldn’t help but smile once again as the emotions poured around me.

I will be okay here.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Well? Like?**

**TDFS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: This is for all my crossover ladies out there, you know wanting to read it and all lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

 

**Isibel’s POV - 1953**

A month had gone by in the circus, Lore and her husband Earnan had taken me under their wings and knowing that I was not from here, taught me all about Midgard and the roaring 50’s. The circus itself was a safe haven for those of us with the War going on, some of the men here were injured already from World War One or too young to join.

 

This place that once was beautiful was now corrupted by war and hate, so much hate that it saddened me. It was much like my home but instead of wars against other realms it was against their own species.

 

“Isa, it’s time to get ready lass.” Earnan states as he enters my tent, his red and white striped suspenders shining causing me to smile. Earnan was the strong man so to speak, Lore a fortune teller and a good one at that. I had suspected her to have a drop of magic in her blood from earlier in her years from those that stayed on the first journey to Midgard.

 

“I’ll get ready then,” I reply as I place the last pin in my hair. Oh how these styles were easy to grasp and yet difficult to do yourself.

 

“That’a’girl.” He chuckles before walking out, letting the tent flap close behind him. With a sigh I turn on the stool and stood, facing the direction of my costume.

 

Since we couldn’t afford to buy a new costume I was borrowing or well using Lore and Earnans daughters old show costume which was what they told me made of cloth and sequins. Red and gold sequins to which matched my golden bow.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/b5ee95155ac04bb4fb4faaad06c4c39a.jpg)

After my demonstration the day I had landed here, Harry had made a show for me, the marvellous Isabella. The name stuck and I was glad, it was close to what my mother called me and yet nothing that sounded the way my father pronounced it. It was short, stopping at the top of my thighs and according to Lore that if I were to bend I would give all a show if it didn’t have the red sequins underwear.

 

The majority of the costume was red sequins bar the gold starburst from the collar of the neck down. I quickly changed and grabbed my bow, hesitating for a second before scowling at my hand and clenching it tightly around my bow.

 

With another deep sigh I plastered on a smile and walked outside and towards the big tent. I was excited though; I could feel the energy of all the people around me as they watched the show. It was a fabulous experience, well worth the short clothing, the exploitations for money. To see a child smile and laugh as they watched the clowns or even young adults as they watched my show and the high acts with Lauran and her husband Alexander.

 

“AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! INTRODUCING THE MARVERLLOUS ISABELLA!” Harry announced as he saw me waiting near the ring entry.

 

I stepped out into the light with a bright smile, waving to the crowd as I moved to the centre of the ring. I heard those that had seen me and my act before chant my name, it took a few shows for my name to be recognised and one show for others of the circus to stand in the crowd with various sizes of wood to hold up and myself to shoot.

 

I never missed a board, I never miss a target ever, the bow and my magic made sure of that but the crowd never knew this and never will, so when I shoot an arrow towards them; scaring them they get a rush when they see it imbedded into wood.

 

“Tonight only we will get three volunteers to come down and hold a piece a fruit from this bowl for her to shoot through!” My eyes snapped to Harry in shock, holding back the scowl at the sudden change. My hand twitched towards my arrows as I turned my body to face him, my eyes catching Lore’s and Earnan’s concerned looks and angry scowls. I could see all of the others angry scowl as the crowd cheered, the set people who hold my wood standing and making their way towards me as I raise my bow and ready arrow and shooting.

 

Gasps could be heard as my arrow sliced through Harry’s beard, trimming the hair off the skin in one smooth straight line before bursting out in applause, whistled and screams filled the big tent as Harry twirled around to face me in shock, his hand pressing against the now bare spot on his face.

 

Before he could utter another word I fired another arrow, this one causing the bowl to tip up, throwing the fruit in the air before three of my arrows released from the bow and pierced through all of them. I smirk and bow towards the crowd as they continued to cheer before making my way out of the ring and towards my tent, the others following bar the clowns who were up after me.

 

I stormed into my tent and towards the changing area, quickly changing into the dress I had before and re-strapped the bow and arrows to my chest before facing the crowd, expecting for them to be angry at what I had done. I was a new member in this old family and the first thing I learnt was that Circus Folk always stick together and never harm another.

 

“Are you all going to tell me to leave?” I state as I gathered my hunting satchel.

 

“Ye insane? why wud we tell yer ter leave lass? ‘arry 'ad naw roi ter chucker dat ter ye!” Earnan states loudly, his Irish accent thick with his anger.

 

“That’s true Dolly, Harry is getting greedy we can all see that. Since you joined our show became Fat City!” Lauren snaps angrily as she gestures back to the tent. “We all saw the surprise on your face when he announced that little surprise, he deserves a knuckle sandwich instead of that close shave you gave him. Impressive by the way.” She informs, her speech confused me. I of course was still learning the lingo of this realm.

 

“Still, I could have…” I trail off stopping when Lore raised her hand sharply, a move mother used consistently on my brothers.

 

“Nonsense, you are one off us and we know how good your aim is. You would have harmed him if you chose to harm him; we know your heart will not betray that of your goddess side and your raisings.” I raised my brows at Lore in shock causing the others to chuckle.

 

“We know you are not of earth, it was obvious when you fell from the sky all glowing. The bow itself shines when you hold it, you shine when you hold it. We won’t tell love, your secret is safe with us, not all of us are human on this planet I am sure you know this.” She points out causing me to nod in return.

 

“Yes, I know. I know you are a witch to some degree and Alex can shift?” I ask causing him to chuckle and nod.

 

“I am Native American as you know, my culture, my tribe before it was killed off by the cold ones; vampires we could shift. There are other tribes like I but I shift into a horse.” He explains with a smile as he faces Lauren.

 

Thunder cracks across the sky jolting me slightly, fear churned in my stomach at the prospect of it being Odin but I could not sense any form of Asgardian power. I let the relief come before facing the others. “I need to go before the storm comes to hunt. I will be back later tonight for food, I am sorry for leaving while the show is still going but I cannot face Harry right now.” I explain before making my way out of the tent barefoot and into the tree line.

 

We were somewhere in Iowa, on someone’s land at the far end of the town that backed into the forest. It was a request made by all when we travelled here for me to hunt, by all means I was happy to provide sustenance for them, and it was a way for me to earn my stay there besides the show; without me they would surely starve.

 

Lore told me that they barely made enough money for rent of the lands and food for them all before I came and they will be forever grateful for the food and the chance to keep living.

 

Shaking my head I draw my bow and focus, now it was raining, masking the scent of animals but I could still see their tracks and hear their beating hearts. Oh how I hate my father for making that healer improve my senses, it was ever painful to hear every little thing.

 

_“help…”_

 

My head shot to the left as I heard a pained cry, my feet already pulling me towards where I heard the plea. It was like a force that pulled me to the crack in the earth where it had opened up into a cave at the bottom.

 

My eyes locked onto a boy no a man as I peered down, his eyes wide and blue that held an edge I knew all too well. The man like me had seen much at a young age, had learned to fight for survival; he had the eyes of a warrior.

 

“Wait there Warrior, I will find you something to grab to climb.” I instruct my old speech coming back before I cast a look around, thanking the stars for the vines that grew nearby.

 

I quickly made my way over and pulled out my blade from my hunting satchel and sliced through the tree vine with ease before unwrapping it and throwing it down the hole. When I felt the vine pull with the sound of a grunt I grasped and pulled him up, shocking him of course as he stumbled into my arms.

 

“Hello.” I smile as I help him move towards a fallen log, I tear some strips of cloth off from the bottom of my dress and begin to wrap it around the open wound on his leg. Looking up at him frowning as he still hadn’t spoken, he just stared down at me.

 

“You know Warrior it is kind to thank the one who saved you and who is tending to your wounds.” I snap as I stand, making my way back over to where I had dropped my bow and strapped it to my back once more.

 

“Why do you call me warrior?” He asks his voice soft and husky.

 

“Because your eyes tell me of hardships, you are a fighter, a warrior and I know not of your name when you know mine.” I state in a clipped tone causing him to stand, wincing slightly before sitting back down.

 

“I’m sorry for being rude. I thank you for saving me, I have been down there for two days nearly. Seeing a beautiful woman who pulled me to safety and tended my wounds I had thought I died.” He informs, I cast him a long look before nodding my acceptance.

 

“I must get you back to my home and family so they can tend to your wounds and make sure that cut isn’t infected more….” I trail off, still unknowing of his name.

 

A smile graced his face, “Barton… my name is Clint Barton.”

* * *

 

 

**Author Note: *GASP!* Wait, whats this? Clint alive in the 1950’s, when he was born in 1971? Oh myyyy!**

**Falling**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author note:  I’m changing it up a bit :P**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

 

**Clint POV**

I sat back watching as the others reacquainted themselves with each other. We, the avengers as Stark named us, had met all before on some degree. Unlike Tash and I, we, they had all helped one another. Tony and Bruce, Myself and Thor, Tash and Capt’n.

And now for some unknown reason Director Fury decided to throw us all together in one big massive party to get to know one another and discuss the Tesseract. While they enjoyed the party so to speak I sat back high above and stayed there.

I didn’t want to participate on this night, on this night I should be back in Iowa. Where my home and heart lies, lied… lied… I rubbed the small patch of skin on my ribs where my wife’s name sat, yes my wife. Isibel, Isabella.

“What’s up Legolas?” Stark asks as he stares up at me, drink in his hand.

I ignored him, I didn’t want to be here and I hoped if I could ignore them enough I could pretend to be back in Iowa long ago. I felt his rough hand grasp my wrist as he pulled me down slightly before yanking up my sleeve.

“An arrow? How original.” He chuckles, letting the sleeve fall back down. I scowled at him before jumping down from the staircase near the back wall and began to leave.

“And where do you think you’re going Agent Barton?” My eyes snapped to Fury as he and Phil entered.

“Iowa.” I state simply before stopping with a sigh as I heard Tash inhale sharply as she stepped by my side to stop me from leaving.

“It’s that time already?” She asks softly, I cast her a long look before nodding. All she knew was that I had a wife, had, not the major details. No one had the full details, not even shield. They had the information I always told people, I was born in 71’, I was a lone wolf raised by a circus since I was a teen.

But that was all a lie, I was born in the 40’s; I was raised on a farm but stayed in the circus for a year or two with my wife the Marvellous Isabella. Though it took a year for me to propose to her, the woman was intimidating so to speak. Who would marry a poor man like I, with nothing to his name?

But of course Isibel proved me wrong, she didn’t care for wealth, she cared for loyalty, respect, equality and love. She cared for the emotions behind the action and that is why I love her, why I will always love her.

“Care to share?” Steve asks slowly from his spot on the couch, from the corner of my eye I could see his stiff confused expression in the reflection of the glass.

With a sigh I turn around and pull up my sleeve to reveal the tattoo of my wife’s arrow. She had one of mine and I hers; it was black with gold swirling around it like fire.

“Today is my wedding anniversary.” I grit out reluctantly, holding back the smirk at their surprise. Stark shot Fury a look, one I knew all too well of him being pouty so to speak.

“How come I didn’t know this?” He asks causing Phil to look over at him blandly.

“They didn’t know, only Natasha knows.” I sigh out, running my fingers through my hair before sitting down on the free chair.

“What happened? Why are you two not together?” Bruce asks softly but I could see the gears grinding and clicking together as I cast him a long look.

“She’s dead, she died.” I sigh out leaning forward and placing my head in my hands.  _In for a penny, in for a pound._ The voice taunts in my head as I realise they would want to know everything.

“She died in May 1956, Iowa.” I explain not even bothering to look up as I waited for the questions.

“But you were born in 1971!” I don’t care who stated it but I shook my head.

“No, I was born in 1927, I was twenty-six when she saved my life. I was on the run from-from everything. I fell one night in a cave and was stuck, I sliced my leg open severely and I was stuck there for two days. I was surely going to die, that’s what I thought when I heard someone.” I start smiling as I recalled the night I met her.

“I didn’t think that who I heard was a woman, here it was in the middle of the forest pouring down rain and the next second I see a woman peering down at me, the light haloing her like an angel. I honestly thought I died when she pulled me up from that hole until she snapped at me of course that I was being rude.” I chuckle causing Bruce and Steve to smile.

“She patched me up and took me back to the circus, the circus! She said she was taking me to her home and family, boy was a surprised.” I chuckle, remembering the big tent full of lights that was our beacon in the rain.

**~ Flash Back/Story Telling ~**

The rain was heavy, pushing us heavily towards the ground, or well myself. Isabella was walking strong, half carrying me towards a yellow haze in the distance. I didn’t know that someone had lived this far out, I was sure I was near the Rodgers Property outside of town but now I was unsure.

“LORE!” Isabella bellowed causing me to flinch and look through the rain once more for the things I was missing, surprised when I saw a large tent and lights. A circus? Her home is a circus.

“Isa? Oh goodness!” A woman’s voice reached my ears over the rain before I felt warm hands lift up my other side.

“He’s badly hurt and his wound is infected, I cannot heal him here I do not know your medicines.” Isabella’s voice rings through my mind, clearing the haze that was beginning to creep up on me.

I blink open my eyes to see myself in a tent, the blue and yellow stripes obvious of that and where I was before turning my head when a soft hand placed itself there.

“Don’t be worried Bluebell.” I croon softly, causing the woman, my angel to smile softly.

“I am not worried Clint, Eleanor here is a marvellous healer; for now rest my warrior. I’ll be here when you wake.” She whispers soothingly, my eyes dropping in exhaustion that rapidly flooded back to me.

I dreamt of the forest and of rainbow roads, golden light that wrapped around me as a soft voice sung a tune I couldn’t understand. It kept the darkness of my nightmares away, it was relaxing and beautiful and I knew it was the woman who saved me.

The woman who was beautiful beyond anything I have ever laid eyes upon before. Yet, there was something otherworldly about her, something that needed to be explained and only she could tell me.

“He’s waking up.” I heard someone whispers when I began to regain conscious once more. My leg ached but I couldn’t feel the burn that had begun to take effect as I moved.

“Wake up Clint.” The voice, the one I had grown used to for however long I was asleep for whispers.

My eyes snapped open before instantly closing as the light invaded my sight causing bluebell to giggle. “It’s not funny Bluebell, it’s bright.” I grunt.

“Why do you call me Bluebell?” She asks as I slowly begin to open my eyes, the tent flap now closed and a look of confusion on her face.

“I don’t know, your name is Isabelle, Isabella? I don’t know, your name reminded me of bluebells.” I explain causing her to smile.

“Ah, many call me Isabella but my name is Isibel, not many can say it and it is not… of this country so. Oh, I am rambling, I do apologise, would you like some water?” She asks standing, her hands clasping behind her back as she waited for my reply.

I looked her over, nothing perverted but surprised with how she stood. She stood in a military pose with her bow and arrows still strapped to her back in the same dress she saved me in. “Have you not left?” I ask causing her to turn her head slightly as a soft blush coloured her face.

A laugh caught my attention and I turned to see the woman who I faintly recalled helping me. “No, Isa here stayed by your side every second without a wink of sleep. Now that you are awake we hope she will rest. Three days Isabella, now it’s time for sleep.” The woman states firmly as she pointed to the cot on the other side of the tent.

It was then I realised I was in a small bed, shame filled my core when I realised it was because of I she was not able to rest and now not able to rest in her bed.

“If you even state or go to move I will bind you to my bed and leave you there.” Isa hums as she sashays her way to the cot. I raise my brows in shock causing the older woman who I now remember as Eleanor to burst out laughing.

I went to open my mouth to ask for help only to be silenced as she handed me a mug of water. “It’s best not to argue with her, she is as stubborn as a mule and holds good on her threats. Now I will fetch you some broth and then you need to sleep some more.” She hums before making her way out of the tent.

“Thank you, thank you for finding me Miss Isabella, I would surely be a goner if you didn’t find me.” I state, being a little more formal and gentleman like.

“I prefer Isa, or you can call me Bluebell if you wish and it was a pleasure Clint but unfortunately your own bow didn’t survive your fall. For this I am sorry.” She explains causing my hand to clench as I shut my eyes pained. My bow, how could I forget my bow, it was the only thing… no.

“Oh, thank you for getting it out of that hole. I had completely forgotten about it, it was all I had left.” I reply looking back over at Bluebell who now lay on the small cot, her eyes glistening as sadness washed over her features.

“It was nothing; I had Alex and Lauren to get it for me the day after. Hopefully tomorrow I will be well rested and you well enough to leave my tent and I shall escort you around my home.” She mumbles out as her eyes slip shut and I couldn’t help but smile.

“I can’t wait.” I whisper and let my own eyes slip shut as I waited for food to come.

* * *

 

**Author note: Okay so the next chapters will be Hawkeye from the 1950’s he’s telling a story afterall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author note: I'm changing it up a bit :P**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Clint POV – still flashback**

I woke to the sunlight, my body aching and my leg dully throbbing. It was better now than it was last night, I sit up groaning my chest aching like I was rammed into something before glancing over to where I saw Bluebell last before I fell asleep; frowning when I didn't see her.

"Tis' near midday laddie, she is up 'nd aboyt by sunrise. De lassie never sleeps for long, come oi shall take yer ter git sum grub an' yer can watch us train if ye wish." I jerked my head to the left at the new voice, my hand twitching for my bow only stopping when I realised it was broken.

The man smiled warmly as he made his way to my side. "Don't threat laddie, I mean yer no harm. I am Earnan, you met my wife Eleanor, I am but one of two who looks after Isibel." He continues and I relax even further, if he was friends of the angel who saved me then he could be trusted.

"I am sorry; it takes a lot for me to trust people. I am Clint." I explain causing the man to nod as he grasped my arm and helped me up.

"You 'ill not have fear here, I know your plight yer not alone and no one 'ill 'urt ye." He whispers and it is then that I see the scars across his bare arms, scars I am all too familiar with from where I am from. They vary in size, angle and shape.

"Oh good, you're up and I see my husband has seen to you getting out of that bed and into the sun. Come sit, Isabella brought back some rabbit for us to eat along with some deer before she returned to her hunts." Lore explains as we made our way towards an open tent where people were cooking, eating and laughing.

Though that stoped when they saw me, they eyes and faces welcoming. "Thank you for healing me." I wheeze out as Earnan helped me get seated.

"It was nothing dear…" She hums stopping when I grasp her wrist after she placed the bowl down. I saw the others tense and ready to move if I made a move to hurt her but I wasn't.

"No, it was. I know what circus life is like, I am not one of you there was no reason to help me." I explain in a whisper for hers and Earnan's ears only before letting go. "It means a lot." I add louder.

She cast me an unusual look, one that I knew said I needed to explain later in private. I gave her a small nod before beginning to eat the broth before me, trying to ignore the desire to keep looking out at the forest where I knew Bluebell was. She had saved my life and I owed her many thanks and explanations. Many of wish I had hoped to tell her this morning but I slept for too long and even if I woke at my usual time she would have been gone then as well.

"She will be back before nightfall; it is show night so she will be back soon. Try not to worry too much about her, she is a tough woman." I cast a look at the tall native across from me.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to deny that I was worried before sighing, "I cannot help it; I owe her everything."

He casts me a warm smile. "You are smitten with her, which is good. She had barely left your side at all when you were sick. It had us all worried but she is a warrior that woman, her body more resilient than our mere mortals." He chuckles before getting up, his words confused me but I couldn't focus on that now. My eyes were cast on the tree line where her slender frame emerged from; two large animals on her back.

I stood quickly and immediately collapsing back into the seat as my leg gave away. My movement catching the others eyes instantly before the tall native stood and made his way to her. I felt my heart clench as I saw her smile towards him, her hand brushing his softly as she handed over the two deer laughing. Why was I jealous? I had no claim on her… but oh did I want to…

"Don't worry about him laddie, that's his missus there." Earnan chuckles as he jerks his head to the woman off to the left walking a tightrope barely a meter off the ground. A tightrope walker? Interesting. But knowing this I scowled down at myself for becoming jealous over something I shouldn't be jealous for.

"It is good to see you up and well Clint of Barton." Bluebell states loudly, before continuing after a few throat clearings. "It is good to see you up and awake Clint." She corrects.

"You speak oddly." I state causing a slight blush to colour her cheeks, making me smile.

"Uh, yes, I am not from here." She explains slowly, the words seeming odd on her tongue. "I see you have already eaten, would you… would you like to accompany me as I train?" She asks and it was then that I realised I had eaten all my broth.

"I would enjoy that." I reply, almost sighing as she cast me a dazzling smile.

"Ah laddie, you will surely enjoy the show!" Earnan states happily as he drinks what was left of his broth before getting to his feet, three others doing the same as they followed Bluebell to the big tent.

I wheezed painfully, a grimace pulling at my lips as my teen years flashed before my very eyes. Swords clashing upon one another, laughter, bitter anger as my brother… my brother…

"Shh Clint, all is well. Feel me, here." A voice whispers before I felt my hand touch something smooth, warm and soft. It grounded me, the object under my hand pulling me from memory to reality and when the world refocused once more I was staring into the deep blue eyes that they were almost unsettling and yet breathtaking, it seemed as if her very eyes held the galaxy in it.

[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/bella-eyes-orig.jpg) [](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/ks-bella-eyes-2.jpg)

"I… You… thank you… I was shoved into a flashback and it was… Just thank you for grounding me." I whisper softly, watching as a flicker of something flashed in her eyes before she smiled.

"All is well, now come you can sit here and hold this for me if you wish." She explains, shoving a small bit of board in my hands and directing me to the stands.

It was then that I noticed the other who had joined us were now seated about the ring, Earnan by my side with a large grin as he held a smaller piece of wood in his own hand. I was confused, my eyes looking to the other men to see they too were holding wood, various shapes and sizes as Bluebell took up the middle of the ring with her bow.

"Just watch lad, once you see you can never stop watching." Earnan chuckles as he raises his hand and held still, the others did the same at different lengths; so with minimal hesitance I held the wood close to my person and prayed that she wouldn't miss.

I watched as she did a quick scan, her eyes lighting up once they land on me before- oh god, she is going blind fold? I felt panic rise and my arm waiver only stopping when Earnan stopped me.

"Hold it there, don't move. I am serious Laddie; do not move the board or the consequences will be dire." He explains and I nodded, with shaky hands I held still and resisted to close my eyes shut tight when her arms raised, bow drawn.

* * *

**Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author note: Well, how are you all enjoying it so far?**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Clint POV – still flashback**

The sudden thwack of metal against wood echoed the silent ring and I couldn't help but blink in shock as my eyes cast down at the small wood in my hand. There right in the middle of the wood rested a golden arrow. Then in a blink of an eye it was gone and I found myself staring in disbelief towards the woman who saved me.

"How the… how?" I ask amazed, my head reeling with questions.

How did she do that? How could she have done that so quickly and not even miss a board? How could she  _even_ get it dead centre. How did the arrow suddenly disappear?

A smile pulled up on her lips. "How what, Clint?" She asks softly as she sashayed her way over to me. Earnan was still chuckling beside me as he clapped me on the back.

"She's amazing Lad, it is a skill she has never explained fully but she is special. Magical." He chuckles, winking before gesturing the others to leave the ring and big top, leaving she and I alone.

"How are you that good? Who taught you?" I blurt out causing her eyes to tighten, pain filling them.

She sighed harshly, tiredly before taking up a seat beside me. Her voice distant as she began to explain.

"I am the first born, now as you can believe a girl being a first born is almost… I was treated as nothing; to my father I was nothing. So my mother taught me many things and when she wasn't I was with the people, or with Heimdall. He taught me to shoot, he taught me to see beyond what I could see and then when I had mastered it I was awarded with this, with my bow." She trails off, her eyes locking onto the golden bow in her hands.

It was then that I got a good look, it was beautiful and it seemed to shine softly in the light. It was a long bow, one for hunting and I for one wanted to know how someone so small like Isabella could pull the string.

"Its name is Ichaival, and I am the only one so far that lets it command it." She hums softly and I felt my brows pull together but brushed it off. "The bow deserves respect, you respect the bow and it will respect you." This I understood.

Jacques aka 'Swordsman' taught me that if you didn't respect your weapon, no matter blade or bow it would not respect you, in times you greatly needed it. I had thought that at the time he was bullshitting but I could sense something in the bow unlike the weapons I had harnessed before. But that was before, before he began to live a life of crime.

"How did you end up here?" I ask gesturing to the circus causing Isabella to scowl and then smile softly.

"I told my father that if he wished not to have a daughter then I would make it official. I had chucked the crown from my head and left, he had loved my brothers more than I and my youngest brother Loki was not born of blood, he was adopted." She explained a hint of bitterness in her voice but utter compassion at the mention of her brother.

"So you love him? Your brother?" I ask causing her to cast me an appalled look.

"Of course I love my brother, both of them to be exact but Loki, he and I are more alike than my brother of blood. Both in the shadows of Thor, both cast aside and demanded more to do things. Yet I love them both, it isn't there fault for the things they instructed to do because they were born to do it. But I was treated as if I was less because of my gender; I was treated as those out of my blood." She hisses furiously. "But I am glad, then I could not have left and now I am hiding. This was where I arrived and this is where my family now is." She explains before standing, her eyes locking onto something over the other side of the ring.

"I know you are there Harry, you best step into the light than anger me more." She hisses loudly causing the man to step into the light. I was surprised, where he was, was in a perfectly hidden spot away from prying eyes but could still hear and see us.

It was then that I realised how good her eyes truly were, I was good but not that good.

"I see you have done your performance for the new show. You know the rules now Isabella, for him to stay, you need to up your game. Another mouth to feed until he can prove his worth." The man grunted out agitated and I felt my brows rise in shock, I was wondering why I hadn't been forced to leave yet, I knew circus folk didn't trust outsiders and that's what I was; an outsider.

It seems I owe Bluebell more than my life.

"I am god with swords, my old mentor taught me and I am also good with a bow. Not as good as Isabella but good." I speak up, cutting off whatever Isabella was going to say.

"Then when you are healed you will need to prove it. Till then, Isabella's word is enough." He drawls before leaving, making my eyes shoot to the woman standing tense beside me.

"You vouched for me to stay? You don't know me and yet you give your word for me to stay." I breathe out causing her to turn, her eyes softening as she looked down at me.

"Of course Clint, I pledged my honour for you to stay, I cannot fathom you leaving me and I do not understand why. But I sense great things in you Clint of Barton, great things that are yet to come. So my word is all I have for now to offer so you can stay." She explains softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I look up at her in awe, tenderness and something swirled deep within my core and I knew that I too couldn't leave the woman before me. "I thank you then Bluebell. I will make sure that your honour will never be second guessed." I explain the words unusual on my tongue but I knew they were honest.

For the first time in a long time, as I stared into her eyes I felt as if I belonged.

* * *

**Author note: What's this another chapter?**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author note: Well, how are you all enjoying it so far?**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Clint POV – still flashback**

I couldn't help but grunt as the wood smacked into my back, causing me to stumble slightly and causing Alex to laugh. He was good with swords but I was better, I knew but I was still healing, my body still aching from the fall in that cave.

"You're getting faster Clint; I have only hit you three times today. Good, you have some skill and soon I won't be able to hit you at all." Alex states as he holds his hand up for me to take.

I cast him a pained smile before grasping his wrist and instantly steadying myself as he yanked me up too fast. Alex along with a few others were a complete enigma to me, they weren't like the regular circus folk and unlike my last… they were different, this family was magical and I felt somewhat inadequate in being part of their family.

"Sorry, I forget how light you are." He chuckles out as he steadied me.

"I'm not light, you're unusually strong." I tease back, watching as his body stiffened ever so slowly before relaxing just as fast.

"One more round and then we will move onto blades again, you're good with that too. Whoever taught you was good, but your aim can be adjusted." He explains, shifting his posture and the wooden sword in his hand.

"Who taught you?" I ask causing him to smile wide.

"My grandfather was white; he was an excellent swordsman and taught me before he passed. I practised nearly every day till I was able to do this in my sleep." He replies fondly, eyes misted slightly in remembrance. "You?"

I stiffened as I grasped my own wooden sword, my jaw clenching as I remembered Jacques. I let out a harsh sigh before forcing my body to relax. "I was taught by a man named Jacques; I was orphaned as a child and found myself in the care of a circus. He took me under his wing when he saw I had talent but… that was another life." I grit out, my face pinched in pain.

Thankfully I didn't have to explain anymore, his eyes turning hard before nodding. Everyone knew that I was from a hard life, that I had been in a circus before and something bad had happened. Everyone didn't ask for more information than what I was willing to give, not after Bluebell raised her voice at them when they first tried to pry and I slipped into the flash back of my brother… no Clint not now.

I had been welcomed though, allowed to stay and this is where I had been for the past month. I had helped where I could, feeding the animals, helping cook with Lore and then practised in the afternoon with Alex. I still didn't have a show and frankly I didn't want to, I was happy just being a part of Bluebells, watching as she awed the crowed with her bow.

"Oomph." I grunt out as I felt the wood smack across my shoulder blades sending me tumbling to the ground.

"Pay attention, you were daydreaming again." Alex laughs before striking which I easily blocked.

I swept his feet out from under him, while striking. It didn't work as I wanted, the man had unusual balance but he stumbled forward, using the momentum to hoist myself up, spinning before slamming the butt into his back between his shoulder blades. He fell with a loud thump as he gasped.

"Okay, done... done…" He wheezes out, forcing himself to slowly breathe in and out to gather his breath back.

I chuckle and held out my hand to help him up, "there I finally got you down though my ribs ache much worse now." I groan out as the adrenaline faded, bringing the pain back to the forefront of my mind.

A soft laugh filled the ring causing my heart to thump wildly in my chest, it was Bluebell's laugh. I had finally come to admit to myself that I was madly in love with her, how could I not? She saved my life, but she was a kind woman, so very caring and honourable.

"I see Clint that you have finally taken down Alex." She laughs softly from the door, her eyes radiating pride.

"That he did, fast as well, he is getting better; healing well." Alex states loudly, smacking me on the back in a friendly gesture. It took me a week to adjust to that without striking out.

"Good, may I steal him from you Alex. There is something I wish to talk to Clint about." Isa states still with a warm smile, but I couldn't help but worry about what she wished to speak with me about.

"Good luck Clint." Alex chuckles before making his way out the ring.

"Come Clint, I have something for you." Isa replies happily, holding out her hand for me to take. I hesitantly grasped it, before tensing as she slips behind me and covers my eyes.

"Shh, I'm going to lead you. It's a surprise." She murmurs softly; before pushing me forward slightly to get me to move. I complied, forcing my instincts to relax; letting her vanilla and forest scent to surround me.

The longer we walked the more curious I got, but the more I trusted her. Unlike the last time someone did this to me I was shoved into things, tripped and kicked things. She led me safely, not once did I run into something or stumble.

"We are here." She states excitedly before removing her hands. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light before taking in the surroundings. We were in the forest, or just on the edge, a place I have only been to once before when Lore sent me to fetch her for supper.

"Oh." I fumble out as my eyes land on a quiver but it was the bow that left me speechless.

"It is a little feminine I know, but it is a carving I know well. It is for you." Bluebell informs hesitantly, worriedly.

But… but I didn't care, I couldn't care; she had made me a bow. It reached just past my hip, the underlying wood a deeper brown than that of the carving. I couldn't help but admire her skill as I gently picked the bow up and ran my thumb across the leaf pattern.

 

    Fox Leather Quiver

    Hawkeyes Bow, Isibel made.

    Hawkeyes Bow, Isibel made.

 

"I, I don't understand." I state causing her to blush slightly.

"I made it, for you. I saw how sad you were when you broke your bow and I thought… It is a gift, a courtship gift." She explains, her voice wavering at first and then stronger at the end. I was shocked, very much so she wished to court me?

"Do you not accept? Is it an inadequate gift? Among my culture, it is the man who seeks the fathers hand for a bridal agreement or courtship. But I had thought me doing so would be acceptable here, is the bow not enough to prove my skills to be an acceptable candidate?" She continues, making me frown as I tried to understand her words. I the past month, I had noticed more and more about Isibel, her true self and not Isabella, her mask.

I knew she was not of here, of this state or country, her speech was too odd and yet she spoke in perfect English. Her mannerisms were not of here as well and now she presents me with a courtship gift?

"I don't know what to say, I do not understand." I explain causing her face to twist in pain before she dashed off, telling me to wait in the process.

I did as she asked, my chest aching as the image of her sadness etched in my mind. I shook it away, focusing back on the bow. It was perfectly balanced, the strong tight enough for me to drawback without too much effort but enough to not cause the arrow to fall. The thick of the leaves bloomed out from the center of the bow, and down the edge into flowers. It was feminine but I loved it none the less, no one had made me such a gift before.

"What is it? Isa, where are you taking me?" Lore's voice echoed in confusion before stepping out of the tree line. Her eyes lit up as she saw me, before frowning as she glanced at the bow.

"I cannot explain, he does not understand!" She cries out in desperation, pointing to me and then to the bow. I watched as Lore soothed her before making her way to my side as Bluebell stayed rooted in her spot.

"Tell me what she said; I cannot make sense of her right now." She asks, I let out a sigh of frustration before beginning my explanation.

"She said she made me this, this gift as a courtship gift? She went on to explain about her culture and I just couldn't understand, why me?" I explain briefly but I knew by the way her eyes lit up I knew she understood. I felt like an idiot but, why would she wish to court me?

"Isibel, come here love. Here on our world, in this country or well for his culture, you do not need to offer a gift for courtship. Here you ask one on an evening out or in the case if Clint would ask you to be his girl. IT is by no means in the way you must wed, it can lead to that but there is no fear that you need to  _prove_ that you are a suitable wife." She explains and I finally –  _finally –_ caught onto what Lore was saying.

"Why? Why me?" I ask causing Bluebells eyes to snap to mine.

"Love, you need to tell him everything, truthfully if you wish to be together." Lore states before disappearing back into the woods and towards the Circus.

"Explain what?" I ask softly as I pull Isibel into my arms softly, placing the bow down before doing so.

"We must sit, it's a long story." She whispers tugging me to a fallen tree.

"I can wait till you are ready." I tell her honestly as I saw her struggle with the words. It was true, I could wait but now, now all my questions will be answered.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so this was different then what I wanted to happen, but I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Author note: explanation time!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Clint POV – still flashback**

I waited, watched as emotions flickered across her face as fast as humming birds’ wings before finally settling into that of sad defeat. She didn’t say anything but stood and moved back several paces before facing me once more.

I watched in shock as her frame glowed and then there she stood with form armour. It was black and silver, that fitted her form elegantly and it took everything within me to not stare at her chest. But how? What, how did she do that, what is she?

“This, this is my armour. I am what you would call a goddess, I am… was the daughter of Odin, the Allfather, daughter to Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki. I am Isibel _Odindottir._ ” She states, her last name rolling off her tongue as if she tasted something foul.

“I have many questions. How?” I ask, the one word held many questions.

How can she understand us?

How did she get here?

How old is she really?

How could she do all the things she did.

A soft smile makes it on to her face as she moves towards me, the armour disappearing in a gold light. “Clint, your ancestors called it magic but now but you call it science. I come from a land where they are one and the same.” She starts before picking up a stick and drawing in the dirt an image.

“Your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the World Tree.” She states while finishing her drawing.

I was entranced, I needed to know more. “Tell me more!” I demand causing her to laugh.

“They are called The Nine Realms. Now, there is Midgard, which is Earth.” She tells me softly, pointing to the small circle in the middle.

“This is Alfheim. Vanaheim. Jotunheim. Nifflehiem….” She trails off, looking pained as she points to the one above earth.

“What is that one?” I ask, pointing to the one she stopped at.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/yggdrasill_animated_2.jpg)

“That… That is Asgard, my home… that was my home.” She finishes sighing and with a wave of her hand the dirt shifted and the image was lost. “I know you have many questions, so let me answer some of which are the most obvious to ask. I am what you would deem a Goddess; I stated that my world is both magic and science… I can understand you with something that is called Allspeak or All tongue, not many are gifted with it. I was a warrior, so I among those of my position are gifted with it. It is also the reason why you can understand me, I am speaking my native tongue but you are hearing your own language yes?” She asks, waiting for my confirmation.

“Yes, you are speaking English. Is this why you speak differently? Your pattern of speech changes, I have caught it many times.” I explain, watching as a blush graced her cheeks as she nodded.

“Yes, I am still adjusting to the way you speak now. It has changed much since the last time I was here or that my people were here. But it works both ways Clint, you speak your English and I hear my native tongue.” She explains softly, slowly but not patronizingly.

It was hard to grasp the concept and yet I could understand somewhat, I wouldn’t be able to understand fully due to the fact I wasn’t raised to believe in such things. I wouldn’t have the full knowledge of how things worked.

“Okay, but what about your bow? How can you shoot so well?” I ask causing her to smile and laugh, it was a beautiful sound and it was a sound I had just come to realise I had never truly heard from her. Yes she laughed but it seemed to be always guarded.

“I told you, well no, I didn’t tell you properly did I? Ichaival was made by Ullr; he had made it from the yew trees of his home world and blessed it. It possesses the power with each pull of just one arrow; it will release ten arrows… that is if I wish it. I told you that Ichaival demands respect, if you respect it, it will give you the ability to access its power. Would you like me to show you?” She asks, gesturing to the bow that I could have sworn wasn’t there.

“Yes but first, you still have yet to answer me… why, why me?” I ask again, the original topic coming back into mind. “I am but a no one; even here on earth I am nobody. I have no special talent, no means to prove myself to you…” I trail off as she placed a finger softly over my lips to shush me.

“Clint, where I am from you need not to be a Nobel, it is you yourself and your intentions behind what you do. You are not a wicked man; you are a warrior who is brave and kind. The things you do are not selfish, you don’t think anyone is beneath you or treat ill of anyone who is here. You also don’t let your weaknesses bother you… You are an honourable man Clint of Barton, how you do not see you are my equal I will not understand, never understand… but you are… I have come to care deeply for you, love you… Will you accept me and my bow?” She asks, tells me…

I could only stare at her in shock; there was no deceit in her eyes, no uncertainty in her voice. She knew me, not my life or what I have done but she knew my heart and that was more than anyone has come close to. She has  _seen_ me, the real me. How could I not say yes?

“Yes, I do not deserve you or your gift but I will accept it and your courtship.” I reply, a little unsteady as I try to word it properly, trying to understand her speech pattern and the meaning it was phrased.

“Will you teach me? Teach me how to shoot like you?” I ask hopeful as she dives excitedly into my arms bringing a laugh from her lips.

“It will be a long and tiring way but yes, I will gladly teach you… I will also teach you my ways if you wish to understand more?” She asks, pulling back so she could look me in the eyes.

“I would love that Isibel, my bluebell.” I whisper, running my hand softly down her cheek and brushing away the loose strand of hair.

**~Present~**

I blink back the memories that flooded, ending the story and chasing away the images of her face. Her smile and the way her eyes sparkled with joy, igniting the cosmos that seemed to rest there. I focused back onto the others with a frown.

The names of her brothers, one of them sounded familiar all too familiar it was as if I had seen him before or heard of it before… not too long ago.

“How long after did you two get married?” Steve asks, honest curiosity leaking from every pore. He was alive then, in the ice but still alive none the less and he knew all too well about the time I was raised in.

“A year, it took us a year to wed, but that was my doing… I was nervous, hesitant. She was an intimidating woman, otherworldly and no matter what she said to me when we started to court, I was still a poor man with nothing to offer her.” I explain with a soft smile as I remember the moment I explained why I was hesitant to ask for her hand.

I was on my ass a second later with her ranting at me about everything she said when we started dating all over again.

“I… I can’t explain much more, it hurts, physically hurts to think about her… all thoughts of her lead to the moment she died and I cannot…” I trail off, looking away.

“It was because of her death I became this way, she kept me an honest man and when she died I couldn’t cope so I went on missions of my own, killing more people for hire until shield found me.” I explained pained. “I had used the tools she taught me for killing; it shames me to even think of what she would say if she was still alive…”

“Grief does many things Clint, she would understand.” Bruce explains softly, a haunting look in his eyes. I shot him a grimace before sighing deeply, running my hand through my hair.

“What would you like to know, our wedding or her death before I go?”

* * *

**Author Note: That’s it folks, I left it here for you to decide on what you wish to see next… Their wedding or her ‘death’?**

**TDFS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

**Author note: Well death won out…**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Clint POV**

I couldn't hold back the grimace as I realised I was subconsciously rubbing my ear. I could still hear her screams, the sound of the loud echoing screech that made me partially deaf. My body ached as the sky flashed in the distance and the room around me faded.

**~Past~**

The sun shone down upon the field, Isibel's laughter echoing as Alex chased after her in horse form. It was still amazing that there were other mythical creatures, mutants, shifters, vampires. It was a mere six days after we had gotten married when Alex got in trouble.

Drunkards had come and went after Alex as he tried to save a woman being attacked. They had beat him badly, no matter how strong or fast he may be they managed to get a jump on him and blindside him. Lauren was with him and she had been attacked as well.

They were about to kill him when Isibel screamed, her eyes glowing and blown wide in the middle of dinner. Everyone was worried, her scream echoed and turned into a roar of rage, her armour shifting in and out shocking me and everyone there before a harsh light exploded around us.

We found ourselves in a field surrounding four men and a beaten Alex, three holding him down while one tied a noose. They were about to haul him up mere seconds before my love, my wife, let loose her fury.

It was the first time I had seen her fight, though the men she went up against was no match for her but she was stunning. She glided through them like a dance, and in the end stood in the middle of the bodies breathing harshly, her eyes still glowing furiously.

No one dared to say a word to her about that incident, no one asked and since that day everyone was more relaxed and Alex was consistently near her. I didn't have to worry about the fact, he was mated to Lauren and he did explain it to me when he was better. He felt like he was in debt, she saved his life and until the favour is repaid he was now forever her guard.

"What did they get up to today?" Lauren asked as she sat by my side, I heard her coming of course, my wife's teachings forever etched in my mind with studying everything around me.

_Bluebell laughed as she launched herself at me, her legs wrapping around my waist before twisting so she was on my back. How she was able to do that and make me not lose balance was beyond me. He hands cupped my ears, blocking all sound but her voice; another mystery._

_"I want you to focus on your sense of sight and smell. Smell the world around you, watch as the water drops on each leaf or the fluttering wings of the bugs. Tell me what you see." She whispered softly and I did as she instructed._

_I cast my eyes around, breathing in the strong scents of the field around me as well as the forest and yet I couldn't see what she wanted me to. They didn't slow or my eyes didn't register them, it was frustrating._

_"Can you not do what…" I trailed off as I felt her body stiffen and hands tighten on the side of my head._

_"I will not do what my father did to me! It was painful; I could not adjust without the help of Heimdall. Everything was too loud, the sounds too crisp. No, you will learn try again."_

Six months it took me to finally get the hang of what she was trying to do even now I was still trying to adjust to everything but I was able to see everything and my aim reflected that.

"The usual pranks while they practiced, except this time Alex phased. For such a dark man I would have never guessed that his colourings would be golden." I chuckled causing Lauren to laugh as well.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/article-2509278-197bde2c00000578-575_964x590.jpg)

"It has nothing to do with skin colour, though some mistake it as such. The colour reflects your soul, each markings of his brothers were different even a midnight black one with a white belly. It's hard to understand but the colourings reflect the soul." She explains softly, it made sense to me.

"Is Dolly alright Hawk? Everyone has noticed since she saved Alex that her guard has been up, her eyes casting to the skies and how she tenses when there is a storm." Lauren asks softly, her nicknames for us rolling off her lips affectionately. I still have to get used to the fact I now had a moniker, Hawkeye.

_It was a rough day, the ringmaster as I have come to call him instead of his name was getting impatient that I didn't have any potential to his standards. Yes I could fight and am good with a sword and bow but there were just no shows for a sword fighter and Bluebell already dominated the bow field._

_"HE WILL JOIN ME!" Isibel snapped, her body vibrating with fury as she slammed her hand down upon the wooden table cracking it._

_Everyone inhaled sharply as they stopped what they were doing and stared at Isibel and Harry. He was staring down at her furiously and I knew they were fighting about my stay here._

_"I can leave…?" I trail off, holding back the flinch as my lovely woman turned her glare onto me._

_"Go get your bow." She hissed and I just gestured to the very item at my side. "Good, now both of you come with me!"_

_We followed her till we reached a spot; it was a flat spot in the field by the lake with intricate patterns carved into a rock. I was moved to stand in the centre by my Bluebell and jerking my arms up and bow in hand._

_"If he can shoot as well as I, then you will let him stay and be in my show. I am tired of you Harry being… being… this way! I do not want to leave but I will if you keep threatening to make my soul leave!" She seethes and though I felt for her words, I was nervous. I wasn't good as Bluebell, nowhere near it and yet I knew with her belief I would be okay._

_"Fine, that is agreeable. Show us what you got Barton!" He taunted gruffly before picking up a handful of rocks the size of a half dollar._

_"You can do it Clint, I believe in you." She whispered once my eyes landed on Bluebell and I nodded, firming my stance and told him to throw._

_I watched as the rocks flew in the air, slowing and sharpening as they tumbled. My hand drew, the arrow pulled and in seconds the rocks split as the three arrows I let loose sliced through them._

_"Sweet laird! That wis some mighty braw shootin' laddie!" Earnan praised as he stepped out of the shade of the tent and picked up the split rocks._

_Bluebell smiled wide, smug and proud. "He's got hawk eyes." She chuckles before looking up at me with a soft smile. "My Hawkeye."_

I shook my head of the memory and turned to look at Lauren I needed to answer. "I am not sure to be honest, she won't tell me anything she's afraid of something and it has gotten to the point she sleeps with a knife under the pillow." I sigh out, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

In fact I knew something was deeply wrong, troubling almost. Most nights when she slept I did not, she sleeps less and less now and when she does it's always a nightmare. She thrashes, her magic seeping out of her like fire breaking things and even I got in the crossfire once; though I would never tell her that. I rubbed my chest at the memory of the harsh glow exploding from her and into me, but since then I've noticed everything is more crisp and clear.

"We're all worried, even Lore and Earnan, they have tried speaking to her but cannot get her to utter a word and…" She trails off at Alex's worried neigh, her eyes and mine flickering to Isibel who now stood stock still her eyes trained to the darkening sky.

"You need to leave!  _You are not welcomed!"_ She seethed furiously as her head snapped to the tree line. "Hawkeye, Lauren, go and gather the others quickly." I was up instantly my eyes scanning the tree line for what she had seen only to see some ravens. I quickly rushed and went to find Lore and Earnan while Lauren went for the others.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/odin_ravens_by_grassel.jpg)

"You need to come quick, someone unwelcomed is here. Isibel sent me." I state quickly, grabbing my bow as I did so; watching as Lore gathered a few things with Earnan rushing to my side.

"What is it Lass?" Earnan rushes out as we reach her side, the others following.

My body screamed danger as I looked into the darkening forest. Once again my eyes landing on a raven and watching, it seemed unusually large and its eyes sparked with mischief and power

.[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/stock-footage-creepy-raven-in-the-misty-forest-loop-able-animation.jpg)

" _Leave now! I do not know how you found me but you need to leave!"_ She bellowed her words heavy with accent.

A deep chuckle filled the air as the raven burst into smoke and formed into a man I had seen before in town. Though now he looked much like a hunter than the casual bloke near the trade store. His hair was pulled back revealing the ink on the side of his shaved head.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/vikings_ragnar_tattoo2.png)

"I've been looking for you much since you left. I travelled to many realms Vanaheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim and yet I never would have s you would be here m'lady." The man uttered with a small bow his eyes snapping to mind as I placed my hand upon my wife's shoulder.

"My wife said leave. You are not welcome stranger." I grit out causing his eyes to narrow before flickering back to Isibel.

"Married? My, my, my meyla does he know of where you hail from or the words he speaks?" The man asked causing rage to boil. Rain began to pour as thunder clapped across the sky.

"You are dishonourable Ragnar; I take this petty vengeance then?" She spat, her body glowing to her armour. "Many blood you have slain and you lost court to Huginn and Muninn, much high follower you were, blessed with the gift of change and yet you spit in their faces when you attacked the women. It is not I who told but Thor, I am not to blame  _níðingr_." She sneered the last word before spitting down at the feet, the word I have no meaning of but I knew they were an insult as the man's eyes lit with fire of his rage.

"I have come for your head either way." He spat causing I and the others to stiffen.

"You be alone  _níðingr_." Isibel states before frowning as the ground began to shake.

A wide taunting smirk etched across the intruders face. "I am not."

I watched as the trees buckled as two rock like beings stepped out, a rumble escaping their mouths as they cast a taunting rock like smile. What followed them sent chills down my spine; they looked like demons of hell with horns and fire. Then they were followed by what I would consider average men.

"You dare bring Kronan's and fire demons to my realm?" Isibel roared thunder cracking down around us in in its wake warriors flew out.

"Heimdall sent us m'lady! Tell thy midgardians to run!" One warrior urged as he bowed towards my wife, her eyes widened as she cast a look into the sky before facing us in a worry.

"My friends you need to leave, I will not risk you in this battle you cannot fight. Go and run, be on with you!" She yelled urging us to go; some did those who were close to her stayed. Lore, myself, Earnan and Alex who sent Lauren away.

"I am not leaving you!" I shout over the loud rumble determined. I had just found her, married the woman who completed me and I was not going to leave her now. My wife cast me a long look but nodded her acceptance; this is what I also loved about her. I was her equal no matter what realm I came from or my strength and she would not deny me this battle.

She gave me a soft kiss and a smile before drawing Ichaival and rushed into battle. The others that joined laughed and joked as they battled alongside myself and my wife, teasing the others – the midgardians – as they call us.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/6a00d8341c630a53ef016766efb729970b-600wi.jpg)

I had killed some with my bow, more of the man than the demons and the rock creatures. Those were left up to my wife and the others. I was still confused somewhat, she had told me that no one knew where she was; that she had masked herself and her magic from all eyes.

How did they find her?

 _"You boy!_ You're Isibel's  _husband."_ The man who had come for my wife spat out furiously wiping the blood from his brow.

"Why did you come for her? How did you find her?" I demanded causing the man to smirk. We began our own dance, his sword to my bow.

"I sense the magic in you mortal. I sense the magic in her too, she slipped and my followers here told me. I came for her. Because of her I lost what was mine and now she will lose what is hers." He taunts as he flew towards me in a mass of smoke. I dogged, my eyes taking in the form mixed in; catching the spots where I would need to shoot.

I spun, drawing my bow before waiting, following him with my arrow tip as he turned; his eyes were a coal black with a glint I knew. It was one I had seen plenty of times with my brother… father… his heart was black as coal.

The second I saw his chest I let loose the arrow, watching as it sliced through the air and… and missed. It soared right through him as if he wasn't there at all.

"CLINT NO!" I heard my wife scream before a loud screech and boom so terrifying I recoiled in pain as I tumbled back from the force that hit me, my hand flying to my ear as my eyes popped open to see my wife and the man standing together.

Debris and wind floated down upon them, the world silent and full of the Magic. They were locked in an embrace; my wife's near flushed against his, his arms around hers and her hand on his chest. I felt fury and hurt swirl in me till the dust settled and I saw the arrow sticking out from between her hands and through the fool's chest.

"N _íðingr… traitor… coward…"_ I heard her breath as he stumbled back from her in shock and crumbled before my very eyes; his body lifeless at her feet.

I rushed forward, fear and relief in my chest until I saw her stumble, my hands clasping around her frame as she fell.

"Oh god no." My eyes shot up to Lore seeing her look down upon my wife in horror, it was then I noticed the scent of blood, the feel of warmth that pooled under my hand and seeping into my knees. The blade resting at her side, grasped weakly in her hand.

"No… no… no!" I cry, pressing my hands against the wound in desperation to staunch the blood flow.

"Clint… My love… I'm sorry… I love you…" She breathed, tears pooling in hers and my eyes.

"No please, Bluebell, I cannot lose you… Please…" I beg, my hand brushing across hers leaving scarlet in its place.

I held her close, tightly praying to the gods above to let her live. Her name falling from my lips and harsh sobs as I rocked us both, my hand pressing her face into the crook of my neck.

"ISIBEL!" I cry, letting the pain release into the silent world.

"I will take her." My eyes shot up at the deep voice, locking onto the gold eyes filled with the cosmos that belonged to the now kneeling man before me. He was tall and wearing gold armour that contrasted against his dark skin.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/1c3d8jz.jpg)

"Please, don't take her…" I beg, holding onto my wife in desperation.

The man sighs softly before holding his arms out. "I must, she needs to be sent to Valhalla in the traditional way of her people. Her soul will not rest till then." He explains softly, while pulling my wife from my reluctant arms.

I couldn't look away from her softly glowing form.

"She would want you to have this. I know Ichaival respects you much like it did Isibel, use it wisely Clint of Barton." He informs, gesturing to the lone warrior by his side to hand me the bow. I couldn't touch the golden frame; I couldn't bear to take what was not mine to take.

"How do you know?" I whisper as he turned to leave.

"My name is Heimdall the Watcher of Worlds, I was… her mentor. Her friend." He whispered before disappearing into a bright light, taking my wife with him.

 

* * *

**Author Note: The longest chapter yet! And here you go, any guesses what exactly is happening to Isibel, cause I can tell you she is not dead.**

_**Níðingr -** _ **A níðingr was the object of hate and scorn. He was an outcast. Typical causes for such disgrace included: cowardice; treachery; shameful acts (such as killing kinsmen or defenseless people); breaking one's oath.** **When a man betrayed the trust of another man, that man would become known as a níðingr.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Author note: Time to get the party started.**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

**Clint POV**

Months had gone pass since the night of my story, two since I had relieved the painful memory and the dull ache had yet to go away. I couldn’t hold back her memory from my mind; lock her away in the very depths so I could focus. I saw her everywhere and it hurt.

Even now as I look over the scene before me, of the scientists scattering around as they try to stable the tesseract. Something that I vowed to never near it after this mission again, I could feel the magic pour off it in waves and it was uncomfortable. It clashed with that of my wife’s, the magic she shoved into me when she had saved me and in her night terrors. I didn’t like it.

What they were trying to do, trying to control it didn’t bode well for any of us.

Even now from my nest I could see the tesseract flickering shifting in slow motion like a spark. How no one could tell besides me that the sparks were getting more frequent was beyond me.

 _This is wrong my love…_ The voice I had longed to hear once again was a whisper in my mind, it came about now and then when something serious was about to happen, it made me on edge.  _The tesseract… it is a door…_

My eyes shifted around the room, passing over the director and the doctor for the sign of the woman I knew would not be there. It was a habit when I heard the voice, it didn’t happen often and once I saw her form.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/3150329314_1_4_mexpxut3.gif)

“Agent Barton Report.”

I shook the thoughts from my head before moving away, I grasped the rope on the edge of my nest and slid down, my eyes never stopped scanning the room as I made contact with the floor in front of the Director.

“I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.” I could tell he was displeased, but this isn’t the first mission I have been on where he has come to find me high in the rafters or from a distance.

Even now as we walk the room’s edge I still take in the little things, I now understood as I saw the flickers of each light in the screens and machines around us what my wife meant.  _Everything was too loud, the sounds too crisp…_ it is almost maddening. Except I could not hear as well as I used to, even with the hearing aid in my ear that worked as a com as well I could not hear all I used to.

“Well, I see better from a distance.” I reply blandly, a line I am forever repeating.

“Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?” He asks, gesturing to the tesseract that was arcing once more before us.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_m9afcz96u91qbdycho1_500.gif)

I held back a sigh and a wince as I stepped foot onto the machine behind the director. “No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.” I explain as my wife’s words echoed in my mind once more.

“At this end?” Confusion laced his tone as he caught onto what I had said.

“Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.” I explain, gesturing to the rabidly flickering tesseract before me. In fact I was a little worried, there could be many things on the other side that are preparing to come through, who has such power to wield what we can’t?

A loud whine filled the room, my hand shooting to my ears to block the ear shattering sound as the ground rumbled beneath my feet. My eyes shot up to the tesseract as I took a step away, the arcs grew, building up power, till it began to form the doorway I had knew was coming. I could see it, the stars the cosmos in the blackness that was the other side and a man in the middle.  [](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_mic3xinazv1rqsl32o1_500.gif)[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_mic3xinazv1rqsl32o3_500.gif)

“Ah.” I grunt, my hand shooting to my chest as the doorway exploded, throwing off magic and an icy chill that near burned me on the inside. It felt wrong, wrong and unstable.

I cast a frown at the man, something screaming familiarity and yet I didn’t know why, I could not understand. Was it the clothes that he wore? Or the way the spear in his hand was designed. It was troubling, this uncertain familiarity.

“Sir, please put down the spear!” I heard the muffled words as everything around me began to shift in slow motion. The man before us smirking as he looked down at the spear in his hands before pointing it towards us.

 _NO! RUN!_ The voice of my wife screams, alerting me to the attack mere seconds before it happened; giving me enough time to shove the director and myself out of the way from the bolt of light.

I could hear the familiar pop of a gun firing, the buzzing of the power that shot out from the spear and the destruction it caused. I quickly pushed myself up, cursing as I pulled the gun from its holster that I didn’t have my bow. I didn’t bother aiming, just shot towards the man and watching as the bullets reflected off him before ducking out of the way of the attack and smacking into the railing.

_Get up! Get up!_

I rose to my feet, swinging out my arm as I did so when I saw him advance towards me, grunting as he grasps it tightly and twisted it. I held back the flinch as I saw his eyes, cerulean blue that sparked with power and madness.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/barton_vs_loki_pt2_by_xxlondonkidxx-d6f4zcn.gif)

“You have heart.” He breathes, pressing the tip of the spear into my chest. I saw the glow before I felt the magic force its way to my mind, it was painful, fighting the magic it already rested there in my heart.

_Fight it! Do not let it win!_

I tried, I tried to fight the ice that seemed to seep into my very skin before exploding in my mind, the world tinting black and blue before clearing once more. Everything was madness, I could see all; understand it all and yet I knew it was wrong what it was trying to do.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/charmed_hawkeye__the_avengers_gif__by_foxedpeople-d5bv6ep.gif)

I forced up barriers to keep my mind safer, to hide my most important of memories and sanity as I felt the power leech its way into my nerves and latch onto the back of my neck like a vice. I registered my body relaxing, my hand placing the gun into my holster and the fact that the confused look on the man’s face turned into one of smugness.

I kept my eyes scanning the room, taking in what was still happening and willing for my control back. I could feel it pressing against the walls trying to capture all of me. The darkness began to spread in my sight once more, the control I have slipping.

“I've come too far for anything else.”  _He_  states, cocking his head to the side.  “I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

I felt my eyes widen as the name, the name registers in my mind.

_“I told my father that if he wished not to have a daughter then I would make it official. I had chucked the crown from my head and left, he had loved my brothers more than_ _I and my youngest brother Loki was not born of blood, he was adopted.” She explained a hint of bitterness in her voice_ _but utter compassion at the mention of her brother._

_“So you_ _love him? Your brother?”_

_“Of course I love_ _my brother, both of them to be exact but Loki, he and I are_ _more alike than my brother of_ _blood. Both in the shadows of Thor; both cast aside and demanded more to do things. Yet I_ _love them both, it isn’t there fault for the things they instructed to do because they were born to do it….”_

No… the man… the man… I whimper before the darkness faded and I lost all control.

**Author Note: Well here you go :P Next will be Isibel!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Author note: Isibel!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

 

**Isibel**

Pain was what I felt since the blade pierced my flesh and fire before numbness. I knew I was in sleep, knew it for I could still feel. I could feel the armour pressed into my side, hands holding me tightly as they walked and I could still hear and feel my loves anguish cries.

I wished to stay, to end his torture but I could not wake… I could not.

 _“You are safe Isibel. I will hide you, rest.”_ I could trust Heimdall to keep me safe, to keep me hidden.

I knew not how long I slept for but I knew that with each glimpse of my love, the world had changed very much. I found it odd at first that I could see my love in bouts till I sensed my magic in him. I had changed him, I didn’t know I could do such a thing and yet I did. He had my immortal mortality and senses; oh I had placed such a burden on him.

I felt the pull again, this time stronger than the others before it. I could see from his eyes, see the tesseract. Fear churned in my own stomach as I stared at the very thing that should be locked away still on Asgard.

 _This is wrong my love… The tesseract… it is a door…_ I scream fearfully at my love, wishing I could push out my image to gesture wildly to the unstable power source.

I was jerked back into my own mind as lethargy took me once again before shortly after being shoved back out. My eyes locking onto the form of my brother, relief and awe filled me before horror as I saw Loki raise the staff in his hands towards my husband.

 _NO! RUN!_ I scream, tumbling around as I faded in and out of the view range before finally steadying the link.

My eyes locked onto my brothers, what once was a loving sweet child was now replaced with a madness filled man. I cried for my brother before I felt the power seep into my love, no! I knew this power, it was the power of an infinity stone… the mind gem. He was going to push his will and thoughts onto others… onto my husband!

 _Fight it! Do not let it win!_ I scream to my husband while cursing out my young brother.

He will get what is coming to him; he knows what my wrath is like. He should know the man he first tried to trap is mine; my power is resting in his heart! If he did not than he will soon.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in the resting bed of what was like my fathers. I shot up, the gold shield disappearing instantly and threw my legs over the edge, collapsing as they gave out.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/heimdall_darkw.jpg)

“Steady Isibel, you have been resting for a long time, you need to regain your strength.” Heimdall’s rich voice sooths as he catches me.

“It is good to see your face again old friend.”  I state happily as I look up, he has aged slightly; not much.

He cast me a smile before bowing his head. “And it is good to see you up and well M’lady.”

“I have seen my brother. Tell me what has happened Heimdall, why has my brother turned out this way?” I begged, I needed to know.

“When you left things were much different with Loki, he is a silver-tongued; a trickster and followed Thor into many of battles. Not but a year ago did Loki find about his heritage, this caused much of war. Thor was banished, here to Midgard by my king after he went to battle the Frost Giants. Isibel, Loki aided Laufey to Asgard and tried to steal the throne and kill Thor.” Heimdall explains softly, I knew he shortened it for me as I grasped my chest in pain.

It ached for my brothers, what had my father done? Thor banished to here for battling the frost giants? But oh Loki, my frjáls bróðir, he finally found out the truth of his birth and I was not there to comfort him; to tell him no matter his heritage I would love him always.

“Is Thor well?” I ask softly, looking down at the arrow etched into my arm.

“He has become humbled. He fell in love with a mortal woman in his banishment, she helped him understand Midgard and in the end he regained his powers. The Bifrost was destroyed in the battle between Thor and Loki, it is still being fixed, I found a way through one of the passageways Loki had found but I must return soon; my king is seeking me.” He explained easing me of my ill thoughts of Thor. I was also glad that he didn’t call  _Odin_ my father but his king.

I needed to fix this, I needed to fix it all and return to my love… if he is still my love… A vow of eternity he swore me but I could not blame my love if he had moved on, found another. It has been too long and in his mind I was dead, I knew this.

But first I needed to find him and bring him out from his enchantment.

“I need a bow.” I explain softly, determined. I knew Heimdall left Ichaival with my love, my Hawkeye.

“I have brought you mine and I have brought you clothing of this worlds time.” He explains, gesturing to the end of the bed I rested in. “I must return but you are not far from where you need to be. I cannot see where your husband may be but I do know that Loki is in the hands of those who are friends of his. They are in the sky.” With that, he disappeared.

With a sigh and a grunt I heave myself off my bed and steady myself as I try to get my legs to cooperate. I was still in the clothes I was in when I began my sleep, tattered and dirty; caked with blood and dirt.

I grimaced slightly before pulling the shirt from my body, pleased I had strength in my arms and grimaced as I took in the scraps. Oh what had my husband seen me in, I could see his hand prints on my shoulders. I gently brushed a finger across the raised wound, another to add to the many that was there. I had plenty of wounds from battles protecting the nine realms this one though would be one I would gladly wear with honour, I had protected Clint and that was all that mattered.

I pushed myself forward, willing my legs to work as I made my way to the bow and clothes. The clothes were odd, more form fitting than that of the time I landed in and yet I loved them. As fast as I could, I ripped the remaining clothes away leaving on my undergarments and got dressed into the new clothes. I could feel my strength returning rapidly, along with my magic.

After a short few minutes I was able to stand on my own two feet without my knees buckling, in less then an hour I was able to move as if I hadn’t been asleep for many years. With a deep sigh I moved towards the door, the room I was in was old and decayed and I wondered why I was not disturbed until I realised that I was in a graveyard.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/mustang-crypt.jpg)

The one place Heimdall knew to hide me safely from the prying eyes of a human and my father. I was still on Midgard after all. With a deep breath I strapped the bow and quiver of arrows to my back before pushing out my senses and grasping the soft faint bloom of Loki’s magic and took off in a run.

Soon. I will find him soon.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Yeah this just happened.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author note: LOKI!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

 

**Loki**

I hold back the chuckle that wished to escape as I stare at the Man of Iron and the Man Out of Time. Foolish mortals, they bicker and argue but I knew they were suspicious; I did surrender after all. I knew they would come. I didn't even give them a good fight, I could best them in any and all combat if I so choose, but I need to cause a little chaos first.

The plan was going smoothly till the storm began and thunder echoed angrily across the sky. I could not understand how he could be coming with the Bifrost in shatters on the edge of Asgard.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." I smirk at that, I had to give credit to the Soldier. HE could fight well and has strength near Asgardian levels.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/mta_ca_020_zps0bc8e0f3.jpg)

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

Oh how foolish they are, droning on and on of meaningless things. Did they not understand the danger escalating around them? Oh how I would give to have… no, I would not remember my sister, she would be furious with how I have become.

But it is too late, I could not fail this quest for I knew my fate lay in the hands of the Titan and if I were to fail, I would be crushed.

"You, Reindeer Games, what is you…" The Man of Iron began, his words trailing off as the ship rattled with the force violently. My eyes shot up out of the top windows as the familiar crack of my brothers power echoed.

"Where is this coming from?" The woman, the black widow asks warily which amuses me greatly.

Another rumble echoed, this time closer and I knew he would be coming for me. The foolish idiot truly thinks I could be saved, that I would be willing to forget this mission and return home with him. There was no home for him now.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/loki-quinjet-avengers.jpg)

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?" I cast a look towards the soldier, unable to hold back my wariness; this was not part of the plan.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." I reply, my eyes tearing away from their nervous forms to that of my oncoming brother, I could see him; his shadow growing closer in the rain.

Fear churned in my chest as the ship rocked once more, my eyes locking onto the now lowering door while the Man of Iron nears it. Almost laughing as he gets repelled back quite painfully by Thor, though my amusement did not last long as I came face to face with my angry brother, his hand wrapped around my neck in warning.

"No… no!" I grunt as he moves us, throwing us both out of the jet and into the air. I hated when he did this, the fear of falling new since I fell from the realm of Asgard.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_m3wsjdermd1qc5ufio2_500.gif)

I felt my body slam into the earth, pain wracking through me with the force he threw me. I couldn't help but laugh at the familiarity of it, him always being the forceful one and tossing me to the ground.

"Where is the Tesseract?" He demands, bringing forth another chuckle.

"I missed you, too." I chuckle out, knowing it would aggravate him more. A humble Thor is an impatient one; even more so when he knew what the Tesseract is for. Protecting his realm, his pathetic mortal love.

" _Do I look to be in a gaming mood?_ " He yells furiously, his voice booming across the mountainside.

Wincing I push myself up, forcing out a laugh. "Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

I knew the second I felt him drop his precious Mjonir and the mountain quake I had upset him more, the proof of this is his hands grasping me and lifting me to my feet furiously, his hands grasping the back of my neck tightly. I had waited for the punch to come but was mildly surprised it didn't.

"I thought you dead." He confesses, drawing amusement up in me.

"Did you mourn?" I ask, more curious than my intended mock.

"We all did. Our father…" Rage, he was not my father.

"Your Father." I point out, jerking myself free from his hold. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" I ask turning my back on him, walking further down the mountain in slight pain. I knew I had hurt his feelings and I could not conjure an ounce of care for the fact. Thor and I were never close.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_m92tvomjzi1r1a7vio1_500.gif)

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" He asks desperate, causing my rage to boil over.

Together? Is that what he thought all that mattered? That I would remember the good times he listed and kneel before him for forgiveness? I was never his equal, no matter if we were raised together. I and Isibel always were living in his shadow, living in the darkness  _our father_ created. He threw me into the abyss, throwing me to the titan that lived in the darkness on the other side. It was he who started all of this.

"I remember a shadow." I spat out, turning to face him in my rage. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" I spit at him, hurt and furious as the memories of my youth came forth.

_Even you who stands in Thor's shadow receive more love than I_ _from our_ _king,_ _so I am leaving; he wishes naught to have a_ _daughter so I shall give him_ _that wish… Be true to yourself frjáls bróðir._

I shook the memory away, the words of my sister's soft pained voice from my mind. I glare up at the brother she had loved and one of the reasons as to why she had left. She was my only friend, she knew my very soul and heart and judged me not of my ill thoughts towards  _our brother._ Yet she left, leaving me with words and a sad goodbye, I could not hate her for leaving, could not envy her pain.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." He warns me and I couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness.

The earth was his but his reign, his protection did nothing. He did not protect them from themselves, treating others as cattle. It is why I wish to rule them, show them the meaning of freedom; they would know the meaning of pain and just.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?" I chuckle out, finding his look of shock amusing.

"You think yourself above them." He states stunned causing my brows to shoot upwards at his idiocy. Of course I thought myself above them, I was and am a god, they are nothing but ants.

"Well, yes. Of course I do." I informed him slowly, patronizingly. I turn my back on him once more and made my way back up to where he had thrown me.

"What would Isibel think of you now? She would be ashamed of this; you know her thoughts on those who think…" He began, stopping as I turned on him and let out a snarl of fury.

"You  _dare_ to throw my sister in my face? You think I know not of what she would think? She would be mad and yet would understand. She never judged me for my pain and ill thoughts; she was the one who kept me sane!" I roar, moving forward towards him.

"She was our elder! She too lived in your shadow! She left because of you and  _our father."_ I spit out, unleashing my pain and the truth I held close.

He stumbled back in shock; no one but mother, I and Odin knew of the reason why she left.

"So do not utter her name in my presence, she is gone." I spit out furiously. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…  _I will be king_!"

My words knocked him from his shock, causing him to rush forward and grasp my arm, shaking me slightly. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home. We will find our sister together, all will be forgiven."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/200_s.gif)

Pain bloomed in my chest, pain and hope. But I could not, no; I needed to complete this quest. No words of finding my sister, or returning home would steer me away. There was no hope, no kindness or love. No finding Isibel.

"I don't have it." I tell him, holding back the emotion in my words; watching as he steps back furious and conjures his Mjonir. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. No words of hope will stop this, no promises of finding Isibel because…" I state, trailing off when the Man of Iron crashed into him; sending them tumbling to the ground below.

"… because she is dead."

* * *

 

**Author Note: Okay so here you go, I hope I did Loki justice. He is a little unstable in this, till later of course when he sees Isibel.**

**TDFS**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author note: And now let’s introduce some twilight characters shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

 

**Isibel**

I was running towards somewhere, travelling as fast as I could even when motorcars moved around me. The technology was unusual, much has changed since my last awakening yet… yet something told me I had been awake not long ago when I felt something, something big call for aid.

Shaking free of my thoughts I let out a harsh sigh, stopping in the middle of a field. The sky was grey and bleak, very few humans about. I grasp my wound as a phantom pain surfaced, memories of the battle coming forth. Alex… Lore, Earnan… What had happened to my friends, my family?

Did they die in the battle? Did my death affect the battle, did we lose or win… but if we won at what cost?

 _“_ Foolish… foolish…” I hiss out furiously as I kicked an uprooted tree away in my anger, grief. I had been so concerned about my love, Loki that I did not inquire about the family who took me in; treated me as their own.

“Calm down Suga’, this ain’t the place to expose us.” I spun at the voice, raising my bow in defence. My eyes locked onto the man before me, his red eyes glittering in shock as he took me in. “You’re not one of us...”

“You speak as if you thought I am a vampire, I am not. I am Isibel of Asgard, speak now what you want Vampire before I end you with my bow.” I hiss out, shaking away the calm that pushed its way onto me.

My head snapped towards the left, locking onto the golden eyes of another. “Desist your manipulation!” I snarl, spinning my bow onto him all the while keeping an eye on the other and the people near us.

 

“We mean no harm… I am Peter, that there is my maker Jasper. I have a gift of knowing, it told me to come here…” The first man – Peter – explains slowly.

“Did you say your name was Isibel?” My eyes shot to a small woman who was approaching Peter.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/charpeter.jpg)

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but still did not drop my bow. “Yes, you speak of it as if you know who I am.”

The woman nodded slowly, “yes, I do. My name is Charlotte, Lauren… Lauren’s my daughter.”

I lowered my bow immediately, my body whipping around to face her. “Did… did she and Alex… did they live after the battle?” I ask desperately.

Her smile relieved me of my fear. “Yes, she did. She and Alex live not far from here, as long as he phases they stay young.”

I let out a joyous laugh. “Yes I know, please will you take me to them? I must see them immediately.” I ask excitedly, hoping to see familiar faces and if they could help me.

In seconds I was within her arms and we were running. I let out a laugh as we rushed through houses and trees, I could see everything we passed all the changes of the world and yet, very little terrain and forestry.

We came to a sudden stop in front of a small home, I couldn’t help but smile as I saw the bluebells in the gardens.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/6a00e551101c54883401543267074c970c-500wi.jpg)

“Oomph.” I caught the little girl in my arms, her brown eyes widening as she looked up at me. I could see all the features of Alex and Lauren together.

“Isabelle you come back here…” My eyes shot up as Lauren’s heavy yell echoed from around the corner. Her eyes widening as they land on me. “Alex… ALEX!”

I let out a laugh as Alex rushed out of the house, the door cracking as it flew open. His nose was flared and eyes wild, a dagger concealed in his waistband as he looked for any sign of danger.  He had yet to notice me and before he did, I waved my hand, my body turning into the illusion of the little girl I still held. She let out a gasp and a giggle as she took in my illusion, mumbling something along the lines of pretty.

“What! What is it! Charlotte, Peter, Jasper I told you to stop sneaking up on us when… oh god, why is there two Isabelle’s.” He choked out as his eyes finally landed on us.

“Daddy! Daddy, the pretty lady turned into me! Is she magic!” Isabelle asks excitedly, tearing out of my arms and rushing into that of her fathers.

“I see old age has made you lacking in several things old friend.” I giggle out, dropping my illusion.

“Isibel? I thought… we thought you were dead. Clint was devastated, we all were.” He rushes out in shock, placing his daughter on the ground once more. “Earnan, come gather your sisters. Take them out for ice cream. You too Clint.” I raised my brows at the names, watching as two large boys the same size as Alex step out, one carrying a little replica of Lauren.

[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/arctic17.jpg)
    Alex and Lauren

 

They all cast me some odd looks while giving their goodbyes to their grandparents and uncle behind me.

“Come in, we have much to discuss.” He gestured, near pulling me into the house. I cast a look around the room, my eyes ghosting over the images the hung on the wall. Times from the circus, times afterwards… The images varied, some had myself in it and Clint… Then I came to the photos on the mantle above the fire, aged images of Earnan and Lore, Clint never aging and withdrawn in one.

I brushed my fingers over the image, it was still in the circus; he was sitting in the very spot I first showed him how I could shoot.

“That was a week after your funeral. He broke down; he was an empty shell of the man he used to be. He left after that and we only see him once a year when we go to visit you.” Lauren explains softly, her arms catching me as my legs gave away to the pain.

This was my entire fault; I had brought them here when I had left. I had, have, too many enemies and I had lost control over my power and my camouflage. I don’t know which time, or maybe it was my fame but I knew it was my magic that I had lost control over and it left a beacon for those to find me.

“I was not dead, I was asleep. I and my  _father_  share that trait. It heals us; it is what you would call hibernation. My  _father_  recharges the Odinforce while he rests and I do it when I am near death and wounded. This is the longest I have slept for, I wished Heimdall told Clint but I guess it would have been better if he thought I were to be dead. I am very much vulnerable while sleeping, frail as a human… I am mortal. I need help, Clint has been put under an enchantment and I need to release him. I need to reach this flying boat, a base but I cannot get there.” I explain, looking up from my spot on the floor to the others around us.

“Oh Suga’ we can help you. Jasper, it best be time to call in Randall. Our friend Randall has the ability to teleport if he has a visual or sense of where he is going.” Charlotte explains while the emotion vampire left the room.

“Did… Did Earnan and Lore go peacefully? Did anyone get hurt from our side… the circus?” I ask causing Alex and Lauren to share a look.

“Isibel, that night the circus was destroyed. Everyone lived but we all went our own ways. Alex and I travelled with Lore and Earnan to the north where their daughter was and they passed away at an old age, only a day apart.” Lauren explains softly, placing her hand on mine.

“I am sorry that I could not protect you all, that I caused such destruction.” I state sincerely, raising my brows as Alex snorted.

“My old friend, that circus being destroyed was the best thing that happened that night. You gave us a life Isibel, because of you and your talent we had enough money to leave. You didn’t spend a dime, we found it all and we knew that you’d want us to have it in the letter you left. Clint took only what was needed and gave the rest to us before leaving. It was because of you that we could leave, that Lauren and I could raise our child in a normal environment.” Alex states firmly, leaving no room for me to argue more.

“We had found out I was with child that morning, because of you I lived. Alex lived.” Lauren states softly before a loud pop filled the room, my body spun, raising my bow as I protected Lauren from the ongoing attack.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/american-nomads-breaking-dawn-the-movie-16390175-465-313.jpg)

“Randall stop! She will shoot if you move. Dammit, I told ye not to pop into the house!” Peter hissed as he barrelled in through the door furious. The vampire before me misted slightly and I was not having him about to ‘pop’ out or near my friends. I haven’t deemed him friend or foe. Just as I let the arrow go Alex stepped in the way, my eyes going wide and I moved. My hand flying up, the blade I had taken from near the fireplace flying up and splitting it in half, the two pieces flying either side of them with a little push in power.

“Alex! Why would you risk that, what if I wasn’t up to par? What if I had hurt you?” I seethe, horror filling me instantly.

He cast me a smirk before looking over at the stunned vampire. “To prove a point, the first time I told Randall of you he didn’t believe me, plus just because he’s an idiot to startle you doesn’t mean he deserves and arrow to the chest. Do you believe me now?” Alex asks smug, the big guy just nodded before yanking his finger back in shock as the arrow tip sliced through his skin.

“I need you to get me to a place; can you do that if I show you where I need to go?” I ask him seriously, strapping the bow to my back once again and handing the blade to Alex. I would give him a lecture later; right now I needed to get to my family.

“Yes, that I can, whether it be sketch or image I can take you.” He explained and I shook my head, I needed not to have a drawing or picture. I knew where my husband was, I could see the sky and the fire with planes and road. With a wave of my hand, the illusion was brought up, flickering slightly as it was a memory not of my own.

The vampire Randall raised his brows in surprise before nodding and clasping my shoulder. “Hold your breath it’s a little rough.”

I cast a long look at my friends before nodding, letting out a grunt as I felt my body being jerked and pulled before popping out into the air. I landed hard on my feet, as the wind whipped around me, I could hear the screams of panic below me as the ship began to slowly drift down from the damage.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/avengers-weta-vfx-09-agents-of-shield-what-happened-to-the-origi-112216.jpg)

“Thank you Randall, go now.” I rushed out before making my way towards the door. Time to get my husband back.

* * *

 

**Author Note: The next one will beeeee THEIR REUINION! Remember all images are on my WP and sometimes I post a sneak peak to the next chapter with the update notification.**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author note: And now let's introduce some twilight characters shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isibel**

I felt my brows furrow in thought before I made my way towards the sounds of people still arguing and fighting. A roar off in the distance made me pause once more, grasping my head as memories of my awakening flashed in my mind.

_I stared at the man before me, his eyes were pained._

_"You don't have to do that." I whisper, his eyes snapping up and flashing green. I could see all his pain, all his troubles that he just wanted to end._

_"There is no other way." He whispered, putting the gun to his head and pulling._

_I screamed out as I shot myself forward, my hands running over his face and head only to jerk back as the body shook and tinted green. I jerked back further as the man formed, growing and colouring. It truly was amazing._

_I knew I should run, as the beast before me spat out the bullet fragments and roared._

_"STOP!" I yell throwing my hands up and creating an illusion of my home, of Iowa and the circus, causing the beast to falter as he took a look around him._

_"I can help you; I can help you and the man if that is what you want… I can tell you how to control yourself and your change." I whisper softly to the beast, placing my hand on his arm._

_I watched amazed as the beast nodded and soon before me stood a man, his eyes popped open wide and in shock._

_"How… Tell me how?" He pleads, dropping to his knees._

_"Always be angry, if you are always angry then nothing can trigger it." I whisper with a smile, placing my hand on his head before blinking as warmth filled my side._

_"I must go… You called me from my slumber and I do not know why… You have great things for you…" I trail off embarrassed as I did not know his name._

_The man smiled up softly. "Bruce, Bruce Banner."_

I blink away the fragmented memories, I still did not know what caused me to wake up I just knew he needed my help. It seems I am running into a lot of friends today. I quickly grasped the wall as the ship began to tilt, the sounds around me echoing in the hall as people began to panic once more.

_He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?_

My eyes locked onto the crumpled man besides me and to the device that sat snugly in his ear. Quickly I remove the device and place it into my own; I knew I would regret it as a voice boomed over the other side.

_This is Agent Romanoff. I copy._

I cast another look around before taking off in the direction I could sense Clint in, my mind whirling with the possibilities of what could happen. I knew my husband, he was trained to kill and I had taught him that. With his skills he could harm the woman who I knew was going after him and I also knew that he would never forgive himself.

Though my chest ached as I sensed the affection in her voice, maybe my hopes to reacquaint with my husband would fail, maybe he had moved on to this woman who obviously cared deeply for him. I pushed myself into a run, disabling the people who attacked me in my wake. I could tell some were not under Loki's spell and the others thought I was with the people attacking as they saw my bow.

I rushed into the room in time to see an arrow being let go, my body twisting from its path as I ducked over what was in my way to see the two fight. My husband was neutral, his face set in the mask he always wore when he was in thought and the woman was very much holding her own against him.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_mciymjiepq1rs0wnc.gif)

_How long have they been together for her to hold her own against him? Or, was he holding back even under the spell._

I watched in the shadows as they fought, each getting a kick in and I moved when I saw the patience snap. He kicked the woman away from him, his bow raising and in that instant I knew she could not avoid it so I took the arrow as I twirled around to keep the girl safe.

My eyes pooped open wide as it lodged into my back, the head sticking out from my shoulder. The woman's eyes were wide as she stared at me, before flickering to the arrow in horror.

"Snap it." I grit out, letting her go and spun, kicking my husband away a few feet as the woman snapped the back off. With a snarl of pain, I ripped the arrow out and moved towards him, stopping when the woman stopped me.

"Don't kill him! He's under a spell!" She warned her eyes wide and calculating causing me to smirk and my heart to clench.

"I won't, I'm here to help. I cannot kill him." I whisper softly before blocking the barrage of hits, a laugh escaping my lips as I did so. He was holding back and I knew Alex would be proud of the fighting skill.

With one last block I grip his head in my hands forcing him to look into my eyes. "Loki! Release my husband!" I snarl pushing my magic into him to clear away that of the stones. I forced myself into his head pushing away the blue haze that cling like spider webs and with a gasp I jerked out once it was all gone.

I watched as he fell to his knees breathing deeply, his eyes clearing of the blue mist and revealing the ones I loved the most. "Isibel?" He whispered confused before looking at the woman beside me. "Tasha?"

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_m70w64yzex1qap9q7o2_500.gif)

I didn't move or stop the woman as she knocked him out, her eyes blazing as she spun towards me. "You need to help him, I did the best I could but it will fight back and he will need to be tied down." I tell her before picking up my husband and chucking him on my shoulder with a pained whimper.

"Who are you?" The woman –  _Tasha –_ demands as she comes to a stop in front of me, halting my movements. I cast her a sour look as she did so, did she not hear my words? Did she not see my wound?

"I'm his wife; now show me where to go!" I hiss furious my patience wearing thin. I was tired and in pain, I couldn't sleep and I could not heal properly without some care.

"That cannot be! She's dead!"

"I DO NOT HAVE PATIENCE WITH YOUR MORTAL GAMES!" I boom furiously, shaking my head as the red began to tint over. I was tired, exhausted both body and mind and if she did not take me to where I needed to go before my husband wakes then she will suffer my wrath.

It had been too long since I had felt this, felt the boiling rage of the curse that the Enchantress placed on me long ago. I was disenchanted, but the rage of the berserker still lingered in the back of my mind and when my walls crumble, it would resurface.

Shaking my head clear I pushed past the foolish midguardian. I had thought she cared for my husband, but now I see that it was not the care of a lover but the care of someone who she owed a debt too; much like Alex and I.

People moved out of my way as I walked by them, their eyes widening as they did so; each pointing in a direction I needed to go as the blood began to drip from my fingers to the floor.

"This one." Tasha whispered as she slipped past me and opened the door for me. I gave her a nod before laying my love down on the bed gently and snapped the restraints in place.

"He'll be still feverish when he wakes, the sensation will not last long and he will be very much okay." I sigh out while removing my weapons with a wince and placing them by the door before making my way into the wash basin. Everything was different, but my time in the mind of my love, everything was familiar as well.

"I'm sorry, he means a lot to me and I am not one to trust others." Tasha states from the door, her eyes still locked onto my wound as I peal the jacket and shirt off.

"Then I guess it is good he has a friend like you. Not many can hold their own against Clint, even if he was holding back." I state before staring at the wound. It was jagged and ripped; I knew it would scar and that Clint would never forgive himself.

I look at the woman in the mirror. "Can you not tell Clint he shot me with an arrow?"

She gave me a quick jerk of her head before turning back into the room. I moved towards a section where I could see them and he could not see me, my chest aching as he looked wildly around as he struggled to free his arms.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright."

 [](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/tumblr_m8zkk51nj21qbwq9uo2_500.gif)

I watched as they spoke, watched the affection between them both and almost sagged in relief as it was not one of the romantic nature, I didn't know if I could survive losing him once more.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" He whispered pained, bringing me back into the conversation, I saw Tasha wince before nodding.

"You know that I do."

I watched as he shook his head in confusion. "Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

I took this moment to step into the room, "she didn't, I did."

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahahahah**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Author note: *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Hawkeye**

There was darkness and yet I knew what I was doing, though I couldn't see. Everything in my mind's eye was blurry, but I could feel my body move; the familiar pull of the bow. I knew I was killing people, killing innocents for Loki and in the times of my lucidness I knew I killed Shield agents too.

But in my lucid states I could feel her; I could feel my wife drawing near.

She was angry, very angry. At who I didn't know, maybe I or her brother but I could feel my body react to that anger. After all I had seen what happened to those who had incurred her wrath and I did not pity those who came between her and the object or person she was after.

Gunpowder, leather and a hint of floral filled my senses, a familiar mix that was only Natasha and I knew then that she had come to stop me. I felt her fists connect with my body and mine with hers, I could hear her breathes and grunts as she fought back.

It was then that I could sense her; I could feel her eyes watching me, my wife. I could feel her warmth, could smell her perfume but I didn't know if that was my imagination, my hope, or if it was Loki's power. I felt the panic rise in me as I felt the familiar roughness of the bow string in my hands with the smoothness of the arrow. I knew Tasha was going to die by my hand; I had stunned her in the last kick.

I heard the grunt and the smell of blood before a barrage of hits and then warmth, familiar all-consuming warmth. The ice that rested in my veins melted, brining clarity into the world once more as my legs gave out.

I tried to blink away the haze, my eyes locking on the blurry image of my wife. Blood was dripping from her shoulder as she stared down at me with her haunting eyes. How could she be here, she was dead or was this another illusion?

"Isibel?" I whispered confused, frowning at the woman who looked like my wife. A movement caught my attention and I saw Natasha. "Tasha?"

I felt the hit before the movement registered in my mind.

Feverish, restraints… Sounds, scents and colours all blurred together as I tried to shake off the effects of Loki's powers. I could see Tasha, her colouring all wrong as she uttered words of comfort to me. I could sense another in the room, someone familiar but I didn't want to hope that it was my Isibel.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" I groan out, my body aching and burning with fire. I was confused, how could I be free.

"You know that I do." She whispers, looking down and away from me.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" I asked, I needed to know…

"She didn't, I did."

My head snapped up to the voice, my eyes widening as I took in my wife. I jerked my arm, wanting to reach out and touch her to see if she is real.

"You're here… you're alive? No, this must be my imagination, another trick of the mind fuck Loki gave me." I breathe out in anger, my body freezing as I felt her hand on my arm.

"She is real, she brought you back." Tasha informs, stepping to my wife's side.

I look back up into my wife's eyes, my hand going up to cup her face once it was released. They were haunted, darker than I remembered and yet, I could still see the cosmos in her eyes.

"How?" I ask, sitting when Tasha released my other hand; frowning when Isibel looked away.

"I was not dead when Heimdall took me, I was in a sleep to heal and gather power. I was always with you at times my love, but only recently was I ready to wake. Do you hate me?" She whispers brokenly, tears welling in her eyes but they did not spill.

"Bell, my Bluebell, I could never hate you. I have loved you the very moment you saved my life and I had never stopped. I was broken when you left me; I did terrible things with what you taught me… can you ever forgive me for that?" I ask, holding back the frown as I realised what I said.

Though, my worries and fears vanished as my wife, my Isibel smiled. "I never thought ill of you my love. I know of the things in which you did and I cannot seem to be mad."

I pulled her in between my legs and cupped her face, pulling her lips to mine. The warmth of her lips sent a current running through my body; they were still soft as I remembered. She tasted like honey and fruits, just the way I remembered. Her arms wrapped around mine as she deepened the kiss, a moan escaping from the both of us before a clearing of a throat brought us back into the present.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/clint-and-bella2.jpg)

I pull back with a sigh, brushing a lose strand from my wife's face before frowning at the mark on her shoulder, the little drops of blood she had failed to wipe away. My hands moved quickly as I gently yanked back the leather to see the wound; it was jagged and rough, yet nearly healed.

"How… did I? I did this." I whisper pained, jerking my hand back from the wound.

"Yes. It was me or her, and I chose for her. She would have died and I got the wound." Isibel states firmly, "you are not to blame yourself, I am healing."

I grimace but nod before looking back at Tash. "Tasha, how many agents?" I ask and instantly regretted it as I saw the fury in both women's eyes.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint." She says angrily. "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." She finishes and I cast a look to my wife.

Oh how wrong she was, I had been trained for this in a way. I was taught to fight by a shifter, trained by a sword master and my wife taught me all she knew.

"Loki, he got away?" I ask, giving up on the information on who I killed, I knew it would not be answered.

"Yes, but he won't be that way for long." Isibel states, stepping back from between my legs but still within reaching distance.

"I don't suppose either of you know where?" Tasha asks the both of us, but I didn't know. I didn't need to know and I didn't ask.

"No, but he's going to make his play soon though. Today." I reply, my eyes never leaving my wife's face as it became stonier, the rage building beneath her mask.

"Bluebell? What are your thoughts on this, he is your brother." I state causing her to stiffen and look away.

"Brother? I didn't… I didn't connect the dots, you're that Isibel. Thor's your brother as well yes?" Tasha asked causing Isibel's eyes to snap to hers. I had to give Tash credit, as she didn't flinch at the look.

"Thor?" She asks with a frown. "He is here on Midgard?"

I blinked, everything now suddenly clicking in my mind. I remember seeing a blonde man long ago who claimed he was not of earth, Thor… I had met Thor, not personally but I nearly placed an arrow through him.

"Yes, he came to stop Loki…" Our eyes snap up as the door opened to reveal Captain America himself, all suited up.

His eyes scanned the room on instinct, lingering on Isibel and myself the longest before addressing Tash.

"Time to go." He states.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked, still ignoring us. I could sense my wife's agitation at the disrespect. Oh Captain, you have pissed off my wife, so much for your manners and charm.

"I can." I state, standing up.

His eyes flickered to me in suspicion and worry before looking back at Tasha once more, I knew he didn't trust me now but it pissed me off still.

"Got a suit?" He asks.

"I do." My mind flickering to the quiver and bows in the locker rooms, along with my purple vest.

"Then suit up." He orders before leaving the room.

"I will go with you; you will need all the help you can get. Did Loki mention his plans at all?" Bluebell asks us. I shook my head in the negative, that time blurry in my memory.

"No but Thor mentioned an army. He said that Loki has an army called the Chitauri." Tasha informs, causing both I and my wife to frown.

"I know not of the word, but I shall deal with Loki when time comes. Not you or others and not even my brother, I will be the only one who can stop him." Isibel states firmly before looking at Natasha once more. "I need a suit, something that is not this and that I can move easily in."

"Then follow me."

I watched as Isibel and Natasha left the room, I couldn't believe she was alive and here with me. I quickly followed after them, keeping close but still enough away, all the while avoiding the gazes of the agents around me. Right now I needed to get ready, the war has just begun and I will once again fight by my wife's side, hopefully this time I won't lose her again.

* * *

**Author Note: Basically, it's now the movie with Isibel chucked in. So when the movie ends, then so does the story. I'll chuck in a few outtakes and then maybe a sequel when Avengers 2 is released :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Author note: *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isibel**

I didn't trust the man in blue and white, he had an air of arrogance. I especially didn't like that he ignored myself and gave Clint an untrustworthy look. Did they not understand he couldn't control his body, that he was being controlled?

"I am sorry." My eyes flicker to Tasha, the tone of her voice was hesitant and I knew it was something she didn't say very often.

"And what is it you are sorry for?" I ask, my eyes scanning the people who passed once more.

"I am not sure." She replies honestly, her eyes flickering back as she cast a look at Clint. "There is nothing between us, he had saved my life and I am in his debt."

It relieved me to hear this, but I figured out that not long ago when I watched them. They loved each other, not as lovers but that of friends or family.

"Here, this might fit you." She states, pulling a one piece outfit from the locker before her. It was one like hers but it had hints of purple in it.

"When I first asked for a costume they made me this, though I think it was because it matched Clint's, it wasn't right so I asked for this one. I kept this; I had a feeling I needed to." She informs handing it over to me.

I raised my brows before taking the leather suit in my hands, my thumbs trailing over the purple stitching. With a soft smile, I gave my thanks before stripping, wincing as my wound pulled. The shirt was easily enough removed, just ripped it from my body so I was only in my pants and underwear.

"Oh." I look back to see Tasha's eyes locked onto my bare torso, I knew she was seeing my scars.

"Do they surprise you? I am sure you have some like mine. These are from swords and claws of all sorts; they make me who I am. I am a Valkyrie, a warrior after all." I explain before stripping the rest of my cloths and pulling the suit on.

It was snug, but comfortable. I cast a look at my bow and quiver with a frown; I didn't want to use the bow at all as I knew I would run out of arrows long before the war was over.

"What's that?" I turn my eyes up at Tasha's voice before flickering to my husband's frame.

"Is that?" I ask as I caught sight of the golden bow in his hands.

His smile was the answer I needed before rushing over and taking it from his hands, sighing as I felt the power of my friend flow through me, ignoring the surprised gasps that followed when my body glowed. I place a quick kiss of thanks upon my husband's lips before securing Ichaival over my body.

"I need to tie my hair properly before we can go." I state softly, shifting in my spot at the thought. It was up now but it was not enough for the upcoming battle.

"I can do it for you, I have not forgotten; I am sure Tasha can help." He explains softly, brushing back the free strands before looking back at the woman over my shoulder. "I need help to do her hair, she can't have it free like this and it takes two sets of hands to do it." He explains before pushing me to sit down.

I shimmied Ichaival so it was resting in my lap before reaching up and undoing my hair, smirking at their wide eyes. It was much longer than what Clint remembered it as, down to my thighs now and not my back.

"How is it so long? Do you not cut it?" Tasha asks causing me to chuckle.

"No, long hair in my culture symbolises age and importance. The longer the hair, the more of importance you are. We cut the hair of those who are high ranked when they have wronged as a punishment. It is why my brother's hair is so long too if that is what you ask." I tell her before going back to watching Clint from the mirror that hung in Tasha's open locker.

It took them ten minutes to re do my hair into an up-do plat.

"Are you ready?" The voice of the soldier, calls from the doorway. I said nothing as I followed my husband and Tasha, my eyes scanning over every inch of the place as we moved towards the transportation.

"He you guys aren't authorised to be in here!" The young man yells causing the soldier to sigh.

"Son, just don't." He uttered before shoving the three people out of the transportation as Clint closed the door.

"You might want to buckle up." He said causing me to snort, this felt like much of the transports at home and it was something I was accustomed too.

I let out a grunt as a wave of power hit me, one that was cold and all familiar to me now. "It has begun." I grunt, my eyes flickering to the blue line of power in the sky and the army pouring in from the other side.

I could hear the screams grow as we grew close, the army of my brothers wreaking havoc on the midguardians below, killing them in their wake.

"Stark, we're on your three heading north east." The name was familiar to me, one I had heard on the radio long ago.

_What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you._

I stumbled slightly as the transport jerked, the soldiers arms catching me. I heard the low hiss from my husband as he glanced back and I all but wrenched myself away from him. He unsettled me, I knew he was human but he seemed off, not in a power way but he just didn't seem natural to me.

"Sorry Ma'am." He replied before I jerked forward as my brothers came into view.

"Get me close to them, I will deal with them." I state furiously as my eyes tracked each hit and punch they did to one another.

"Move back!" I hiss as Loki turned his staff onto us and fired, Clint jerking back just in time but not fast enough as the power hit one of the wings. We went down in a circle and I felt the soldiers' hands on me once more as I clutched the seat before me and my husband's shoulders, grunting as we hit the ground hard.

"Everyone okay?" The soldier asks, receiving a nod in return.

"We must hurry; I need to reach them both." I state, moving towards the door that was slowly opening.

My eyes scanned the sky, taking in each enemy as they moved or entered this realm before gasping as large monsters I had not seen before entered. I could see the carriers on the armour and I knew that they delivered more Chitauri in their wake.

"Ready for another battle?" Clint asks as he draws his own bow. Smirking I nod and get Ichaival ready. "Don't die on me this time." He whispers.

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

**Author note: I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought you would like to have more chapters in general.**

**TDFS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Author note: *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isibel**

I didn't know what to think as the large creature flew above us, releasing more of the army in its wake.

"Ma'am, I think you should help some of the civilians get off the streets." I turn towards the soldier with disbelieving eyes while my husband held back his laughing remark.

"Excuse me? You dare try to order me? Is it because I am a woman that you think I do not deserve to fight? If that was the case then you would be telling Tasha the same thing." I hiss darkly, my eyes flicking to the unamused red head next to him.

"I ah… I am sorry for assuming, you seem delicate." He stammers out causing both Clint and I to snort.

"Rogers, who do you, think taught me everything I know?" Clint asks moving to my side, his hand resting on my lower back.

Rogers, snaps his eyes back to me before a blush graces his face. "I am sorry, I thought… I…" He stammers.

"You thought I was dead, but that still does not excuse you for your words. I do believe it is called sexism, now be a good boy and hold your tongue for now when it comes to me. I am a warrior of Asgard." I state sharply, pulling from my husband and spinning, releasing four arrows from Ichaival and killing four targets.

"Holy shit." I heard Tasha mutter.

"Star, are you seeing this?" Rogers finally stutters out.

_I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?_

The voice replies, Stark. With it a flash of a man and a beast flicker across my memories eye once more. Banner? Where have I heard that name before?

"DUCK!" I hiss, shoving my husband out of the way from an attack behind a chunk of rock before dodging another attack.

"Wear your armour!" Clint hisses as he takes down the creature coming for me.

I let out a laugh as I spin, pulling a blade from Tasha's back and driving it into her creatures head. "Want to see a magic trick Tasha?" I laugh before running towards the three creatures, my armour shining through.

I rip the helmet from my head, using the wings as blades while I make my way back towards Clint and Tasha, my eyes scanning for people who need help.

"There are people down there that need assistance…" Rogers trails off as his eyes take me in. "You really are a warrior then."

Blue shots of magic soar past us, drawing my eyes to another herd of creatures.

"We got this. It's good. Go!"

I watch stoic as the Soldier casts his eyes to my husband and I. "You think you can hold them off?"

I give him a firm nod, crouching behind the scrap metal and turn my eyes up to my smiling husband, his bow clutched tightly in his hands. I wonder where the bow I had made him was, did he still have it or was it buried somewhere or was it gone?

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He chuckles, drawing an arrow before standing, smirking as the blue shots miss him and fires.

I join my husband and Tasha in eliminating the targets, moving away from the pair to cull half of the group before me, smirking as I listened to them taunt each other. I could see their sibling bond now, they taunted much like Loki and I when we fought side by side.

My eyes glance over a bus if I could recall and see the trapped people and children inside. Finding an empty window, I smash my vambraces into the glass and shattering it before yanking the doors open.

"Quickly, hurry now." I urge, helping out a little boy while the others rushed past us to a building.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" I heard Tasha yell over the pops of her guns and my husbands' surprised laugh.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." He chuckles, while continuously shooting his arrows.

"This is much like my time in Vanaheim with the Warriors Three, though it was not that much in numbers but this is the same in tactical attack." I state chuckling, shooting down another three creatures.

"Anyone else in the mood for a little hand to hand?" I ask happily before dashing towards the oncoming group of creatures, using Ichaival to knock them down.

I could see Tasha and Clint behind me, each using their own weapons and the weapons of the creatures to attack, they too were laughing slightly with a mask of seriousness. Though soon we were cornered at the end of the street before Rogers joined us once again, smacking away the creatures between me and my husband.

"You have a cut." I inform, brushing my hand across Clint's arm.

"And you have none, which is unfair." He chuckles before my whole body freezes as the crack of lightning filled the air behind me. I spun, my armour disappearing as I stepped behind my husband, my eyes flickering to Thor as he dropped down from the sky.

He had changed from the child I saw him last as, grown more into a man. Longer hair and wider shoulders, gone was the baby fat. A deep ache settled into my heart once more as I watched he and Rogers talk.

_Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys._

"How do we do this exactly?" Tasha states, moving their attention away from me and Clint, I cast her a thankful glance. Right now I needed to sort out my thoughts and block the pain.

"As a team." Rogers states, it was all a blur to me as I focused on Thor.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor ground out causing me to hiss.

"No, it will be I who deals with our brother." I hiss again, louder this time for Thor to hear.

I watch as his eyes widen, head snapping to Clint and I in disbelief.

"Sister? I had thought you were gone, how can this be?" He states, marching towards us and goes to move my husband out of the way.

"You move my husband Thor and I will surly break your hands." I snap, stepping out from behind Clint.

"Husband? When did you wed? Why didn't you tell us?" He yells angrily.

I go to yell at him, but before I could I was interrupted. "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

My eyes flicker to the sound of the motorcycle and the familiar face that came with it, it was aged some more but I could see him now. Banner, Bruce… I had helped him upon the top of the mountain side as he went to kill himself.

"It's good to see you again Bruce Banner." I whisper as I move closer to him, ignoring the voice from my ear and the others around me.

His eyes tinted green as he smiled. "I thought I wouldn't see you again either, what brings you here besides the army?"

"Banner? How do you know my wife?" Clint asks as he moves to my side, his eyes flickering to me and to the sky where a man and one of the lager creatures was making their way to us.

"Wife?"

"I'll explain later." I whisper, drawing my bow and waited.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

I held back a snort as I watched Banner walk away, casting a smirk over his shoulder. "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/hulk1.gif)

I watched like the first time as he changed, his body tinting green and growing before smashing his hand into the beasts head. I watched amused as it crumbled under the force of the hit, its body flying up from the sudden stop and the armour crumbling.

I quickly dodged the flying pieces before shielding my face as it exploded, the heat scorching my skin ever so slightly.

"That was fun, but the party has just begun." I mutter, my eyes flickering to the roars of the beasts from the portal.

* * *

**Author Note: well not many chapters left to go now…**

**TDFS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Author note: *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isibel**

My eyes scanned the hundreds of creatures around us, looking for the sign of my brother but still I could not see him fully, only a flash of green and gold.

_Call it, Cap._

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/the_avengers-epic-25-hour-long-marvel-marathon-revealed-ahead-of-age-of-ultron-release-could-you-handle-it.gif)

"Alright, listen up." I turn my attention back to the Soldier, taking in stock of his face and body language before scanning over the newcomer, the man in iron must be this Stark.

"Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." He orders, pointing to each person he spoke to.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/tumblr_m835v6tmot1r0t68go1_500.gif)

"Wanna give me a lift?" I snapped my eyes to my husband and scowled before turning onto the Man of Iron, my hand locking around his throat.

"If you drop my husband, I will gladly place an arrow through your heart." I threaten before turning onto my husband as I let the Man of Iron go. "And if you die…" I trail off.

"Isa, there is no way I will. I just got you back; I'll fight to keep it that way." He whispers softly brushing his hand down my cheek.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/tumblr_m835v6tmot1r0t68go3_500.gif)

I let out another angry hiss before spinning and yanking my brother down so his face was closer to mine. "You better not die either Thor, you and I have much to talk about and I'd rather do that soon then have to wait for my turn to travel to Valhalla. If you see him in trouble, if he needs aid you do that and maybe I may forgive you." I snap before turning my back onto him and to the Soldier, waiting.

"Uh, Thor you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." The familiar vibration of the Mjolnir whirling before the gust of wind and crack of lightening surrounds me.

"Both of you and me will stay here on the ground and keep the fighting here. We'll have to help the civilians and as much as I want you up on the roof as well Ma'am; you need to be down here with your bow." He informs me, wincing as I narrowed my eyes. I still did not like him and his rudeness, both Tasha and I can fight and I knew that deep down he couldn't see us as anything but women. Which was odd because something told me that we being women didn't matter at all.

But when he will be distracted I'll split myself off, make my way to the tower where I saw Loki last, maybe he might return. I flinched at the loud roar that was unexpected from Banner or Hulk as some of them call him. I wasn't expecting it nor for it to be as loud as it was before watching him jump and smash into the creatures on the side of the building.

"You and I can finally battle together, it will most fun." I state to Tasha, smirking as I grasp her hand and flung her around, pulling a slight sound of surprise from her lips before she kicked a few of the creatures away.

"And you're stronger than you look, but then again you are basically a goddess." She chuckles before dodging the blasts that came her way.

"We've got this here, go help them." I order the Soldier, jerking my chin down to the civilians at the café.

"Go." Tasha grunts out as she rolls away from an attack, prompting me to fire off some arrows. "What?" I ask confused, earning a smirk in return.

"You want to find Loki, so go. Make sure you get in a few good punches in for me and Clint." She shouts over her shoulder before dashing off down the street. I gave her a fleeting look before racing towards the building I saw Loki on, using the crashed transportation as a guide on what direction I needed to go if I lost track of the blue beam holding the gate open.

I could see Thor fighting his own, the Hulk by his side as they worked in a team, I could even see the Man of Iron helping the others between his own battles. Screeches caught my attention, a dozen or so of the creatures crashing towards me. I had never seen these creatures before in any of the realms I have travelled. They were vile, a puckish blue that bled black and smelt like death.

I quickly began to cull through them, grunting with every hit that caught me or every with every cut they gave me. Did they never end? I could hear them all talking in my ear, the Soldier to Tasha, Stark to my husband… It all distracted me and soon enough, I had faltered step and cried out as a felt the burning pain slash down my arm.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/tumblr_m3glwuvayr1qfa0f0o1_r1_500.gif)

"Well now, can't have that happening Katniss." Man of Iron chuckles as he crashes down next to me, shooting what was left and yanking me up into the sky.

"Thanks, I need to get to the tower! I need to stop Loki." I yell over the roar of the wind, hearing back the slight affirmative from Man of Iron.

_Hawkeye!_

My eyes snap to the west as I heard my nickname that I gave Clint to see Loki attacking Tasha.

"Here you go, by the looks of it he will be here soon." Man of Iron states as he drops me onto the platform and dashing back off into the fray.

_Nat? What are you doing?_

_Uh, a little help!_

I watched it all as I rushed inside, my eyes scanning over my husband and to my brother who was trying to kill Tash, I could see that he was and it made my heart clench. I knew something was wrong with him, something akin to madness.

"Don't kill him, bring him here." I shout as I jumped over the debris and crash landed into the open room. Oh wow, the place though destroyed to some degree was outstanding.

_I've got him. Hide for now, Hulk is on his way too._

I did as my husband asked and moved out of view behind the steps, I could still see the room but they – with the help of an illusion – wouldn't be able to see me. Soon Loki was through the window followed by an angry Hulk.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED…" He roared before the Hulk yanked him by the foot and smashed him in the ground several times.

"Puny god."

"Ouch." I mutter before stepping out and dropping the illusion. "Thank you Hulk, go help the others." I whisper, patting the beasts arm before making my way to Loki's side.

I stared down at Loki as he moaned in pain. "What have you done brother?" I ask softly, watching as his too blue eyes snap open in shock and lock onto mine.

"Isibel? How?"

* * *

**Author note: Well *smirks* here ya go; now it's Loki's time to shine. OH, so since we are here there will be only a few chapters to go and then maybe, hopefully some Outtakes. So what would you like to see in an Outtake?**

**TDFS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Author note: *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Loki**

I let out a slight grunt as my shoulder and body impacted with the buildings floor, the burn of the explosion passing quickly, oh how I hated fire.

Something within my very core screamed at me and my foolishness, telling me this was not what I wanted. While another part screamed louder and angrier that this indeed was my birthright, I shall have it even if it were to crumble before me.

I jerk myself up, my eyes scanning for the red headed woman who I was after or the archer whom I had corrupted only to cringe as the large beast threw me further into the building.

I push myself up furiously, the haze of blue tinting my vision as I faced the dull creature that followed me in. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED…"

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/hulk_smash_loki-87969-1.gif) [](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/hulk-smash-loki1.png)

I didn't have time to react before I felt my body being yanked and slammed over and over again, pain wracking my body with the force of each pull and hit. When it finally stopped I lay still, moaning in pain as I tried to reduce it.

I could sense her, my sister near and I knew I was to surly die. She must have come to take me to Hel, for I knew I deserved not to go to Valhalla.

"What have you done brother?" My eyes snapped open when her voice filled the room and locked onto hers.

There was no halo of death, no golden light to indicate she was passed on and I could see the swell of blood that pooled on her arm from the battle I had created.

"Isibel? How?" I rasp out, grasping her offered hand. Her warmth radiated throughout my body, chasing the cold that always seemed to be lingering beneath my skin; now I knew but now it was gone.

"How what Loki?" She asks her voice hard and unrelenting as she picks me up and shoves me into a chair.

"How… How are you alive? I felt you die long ago." I rasp out, wincing as I yank a chunk of rock from my side.

"I didn't die; I merely used a large burst of magic before falling into a sleep. I have been asleep since then and only waking when you corrupted my husband." She informs, acid seeping into her tone at the end of her speech, causing my eyes to widen.

"Husband?" I blurt, my eyes widening in horror as I thought back to all those I corrupted but only one stood out, the archer. He had been the only one to fight the magic of the sceptre, the only one I could feel with magic locked deep inside.

I had brushed it off as a mere coincidence but now I can recall the familiar warmth of my Sister's magic.

"I see you now realise… Tell me Loki, my brother, what has caused you to become like this? Why this madness? Why do you hurt our brother so?" She whispers softly placing her hand on mine, her eyes sad. It caused guilt to bubble up only to be replaced by burn. I shove her away from me furiously, watching as she crashes into the floor.

"Because it is my  _birthright!_ I was born and raised to be a king but Odin lied! He would not allow a monster, a frost giant on the throne of Asgard! He created this hate; he lied to me all these years of my heritage! They are no family of mine!" I snap before flinching back as my sister's hand connected with my face.

"Then am I not your sister? I have known from the start of you being what you are and have not loved you any less! I watched you corrupt and kill those around you and I do not deem you a monster!" She snaps, her voice hitching in her throat as tears pool in her eyes.

The blue haze faded as I realised what I had said, what I had done. "Oh sister, forgive me!"

She waved me off as she pulled herself up from the debris, plucking the shard of glass from her leg. "I do not blame you Loki, my brother. You have been corrupted yourself." She whispers sadly.

"You knew what I was?" I ask once her words replayed in my calm mind, watching as she cast me a sideways glance before nodding.

"I was there when father brought you home, your skin tinting blue under my hand. I have never thought of you as a monster, I have loved you from that very moment on. You were my brother, you needed me more than Thor; you needed my guidance. I am to blame for this madness." She chokes out, collapsing onto the ground.

I rushed to her side immediately, memories of her always being by myside as I grew, always supporting me, standing up for me against all other, even against her brother of blood.

"You are not to blame!" I inform her, helping her up from the floor and to the chair I had shoved her from.

"I should have taken you with me; I shouldn't have left you there where I knew you would always be cast in Thor's shadow. I should have been there to comfort you when you found out the truth of your birth." She chokes out, pushing the palms of her hands into her eyes, covering her face from view.

"No… no… you are not to blame!" I stammer out, my chest clenching with guilt. What had I done? Of all the people I had never wished to hurt, I had done it. I had hurt the only person whom I loved unconditionally and her in return, my sister.

I felt the tears pool as I pulled her closer to me, to hug away the pain. "Please forgive me." I plead.

Rage built once more, harsher than before as the blue haze took over my vision once again. A roar of fury escaping my lips as I shove the woman in my arms away, sneering down at her, she was weak and petty.

"Stop your snivelling, you foolish woman!" I hiss causing her eyes to snap to mine, darkening with an all too familiar rage that sparked fear deep down within me.

"Release my brother!" She snarled back, her eyes tinting red as she stormed towards me.

I let out a chuckle as she swung, missing my frame by a hair as I dodged it before connecting my fist into her side. My body lagged as it screamed wrong at the action but my mind surged on, fueling the haze.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" The booming voice of Thor echoed, drawing a laugh from my lips as I turn to face him and the archer.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/the_avengers_yo.gif)

"Oh and why not?" I ask tauntingly before grunting as I felt something collide with my body, a roar so familiar echoed the room before I was flipped and came face to face with the Berserker.

"Don't move, our sister has reached her anger." I heard Thor state before my body was wracked with hits. I fought back the best I could, but I knew it was no use against Isibel.

Her hands smacked to the side of my face as she tossed me up and caught me, her body heaving with pants as she forced me to look into her eyes. "This is going to hurt…. Now release my brother."

I felt the warmth spread fast throughout my body, ripping screams from my lungs as it burned every inch of me, chasing away the haze and the ice.

_Fight it! Fight him my brother!_

I struggled and bucked but the weight of who held me down would not budge as the power burned away the corrupting force. Eons of pain have passed and yet it still won't break… it still won't break… Too much power and it will not break, I can feel it fighting back the power, and I can feel the ice  _burn._

_Fight it, yes Loki! Fight the darkness, fight the madness! This is not who you are!_

The voice screams, shoving in memories of myself as a child, laughing and playing. Learning tricks of magic in a time before I turned bitter, with each image, each emotion that came with it… the power lost and the madness receded.

Soon the pain vanished and my eyes snapped open, connecting with the dull crystal blue of my sisters. "Isibel!" I gasp, rolling her off me and catching her as she waivered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… I am tired is all, a little sleep and I will be okay brother." She groans before she pulled herself from my arms and stumbled into that of the archers, her husbands.

"Don't." She replied sternly as Thor and the others moved to advance on me. "He was being compelled. I cannot excuse him from the things he did in Asgard, but when he fell into the other realms not of ours, he was manipulated; poisoned with power I have not ever felt. He didn't mean all he did here, the poison in his mind forcing him, causing his rage and bitterness to double to an uncontrollable level. He was Enchanted much like the others."

"He still needs to be taken home to Asgard; he cannot go without punishment Sister. I will tell our father of what you spoke and hopefully it shall dampen his time." Thor replied, his voice full of regret and relief.

For the first time in a very long time I agreed with him, I knew I was not without fault and for that I needed to be sentenced like all others. "Maybe in time I can return here to make amends." I reply softly, casting a look towards Isibel and her husband.

"Maybe, I can learn more about your time here; meet your family under better circumstances." I finish as I cast a look around the others around the room. "I could really go for that drink now."

* * *

**Author Note: Hmmm… Epilogue left! *evil cackle* Remember 15 reviews…**

**TDFS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

**Author note: *gasp* This is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isibel**

I cast a long sigh towards my husband, smacking his hand as he went to fidget with something as we made our way towards Alex and Lauren's. It had been a long few months since everything happened, between fixing the streets of Manhattan and sending my brothers home.

I had also grown close to the Avengers, as what Tony had called us. All but Captain America, the self-righteous man even when all was done he still held his morals, good in some ways another not so much. I had found out from Tony and the others he was alive or gone when I had first come to earth and was trained by a woman. But that still didn't help the case as to why he treated me as a lesser being.

I guess that was my upbringing too.

"Stop it, they all miss you. Wait till you meet their children; you will be in much of a surprise as I was." I chuckle as we come to a stop at the drive way of their home. Another thing was for me to adjust to the times of change, technology and words all different than I remember. But with the help of the others, I was able to get most words and understandings down.

What I loved the most was pop tarts and waffles, sugary little things that you could bake in a thing called a toaster. It was all so new and refreshing, no more having to hunt for animals or berries to make a feast.

"What if they are still mad? I left them; I didn't even return to say goodbye to Earnan and Lore." He sighs as he gets out of the car. With a roll of my eyes I step out and make my way to his side, pinching him slightly.

"They will forgive you, trust me." I state, dragging him up the pathway, ignoring the gasp as he saw the bluebells everywhere in the setting sun.

"Isa!" Alex's voice calls from the door excitedly before his eyes flickering to Clint. "Clint my brother, it is good to see you besides on the T.V." He chuckles before smacking him on the back of the head before dashing out of reach.

"What was that for?" Clint asks smiling, causing me to smirk as they began their playful banter.

"It's been too long since I have seen this; usually it was him and you." Lauren chuckles softly as she steps to my side; little Isabelle asleep in her arms while the other stood close by.

"And who might you be little one?" I implore, kneeling down to the girls level; chuckling as she hid shyly behind her mother.

"That would be Elanora. Elanora, this is your Aunt Isibel." I cast a quick look up at Lauren before turning back to the small girl.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?" I ask softly, smiling as her eyes lit up as she nodded excitedly. With a smile I held out my hand, watching happily as she let out delighted laughs as butterflies began to flutter around her.

They were real as anything, conjuring them is easy as was making them vanish but still it was something I had first learnt, only trading the creatures of my home to the ones here. I stood back up as the little girl ran around after them laughing, drawing out Clint and Earnan from the house to investigate.

"Wow, these are beautiful." Earnan whispers as he holds out his hand for the butterfly to land. I cast him a soft smile before making my way to my husband, waiting for a proper introduction.

"It has been a long time since you saw us Clint, these are my children… My sons Earnan Alexander and Clint Kwahu. My sons, these are your godparents Isibel and Clint Barton." I squeezed my husband's hand as he swayed slightly in shock, his eyes flickering over them both before landing on his namesake.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I wish it had been sooner. Now, Alex, who may these two beautiful girls be?" He asks, crouching down and smiling at the two little girls, Isabelle having being woken by the sound of her sister's laughter.

"These are my daughters Elanora Kachina and Isabelle Chosposi." Alex finishes proudly, pulling his adorable girls to his side.

"Where are the vampires? I had expected them here; I owe them thanks for what they did." I state, my eyes flickering around the yard for any sign of them while rubbing my husband's now tense form.

Lauren giggles before looking over her shoulder in the house. "They are in side, it's still sunny and they  _sparkle."_

I let out a laugh at the mere thought of something so dangerous to be so glittery.

"Vampires?" Clint mutters, his hand twitching for the bow that he wished was there, but I had thankfully talked him out of it for the visit for I had a feeling he would react this way.

"They are safe Clint, Charlotte is Laura's mother and it is her mate and brother that are here. Come, dinner is almost ready and I'm starving." Alex states, just as his stomach growled.

I chuckle softly, tugging on Clint's hand to follow. "They helped me find you, to reach you; they are nice and if there is a problem I can set them on fire and there are weapons hidden in the house." I whisper, smiling in victory as he complied.

"I love you Clint." I giggle as he twirled me back into his arms.

"And I love you, now I might as well go meet these  _vampires_ they are family after all." He chuckles softly, placing a kiss upon my lips.

With a smirk I cast him a sly smile, "yes, just think soon you would have to meet Thor properly. Maybe my  _father_ and mother when we go to visit Loki." I tease, watching as he winced slightly and rubbed his arm.

Thor had punched him as he always did in greeting with friends before threatening him, it didn't really work all that well since his words were too Asgardian but according to Tony he gave my husband the shovel talk. It was even more amusing since Clint and I are already wed and Thor  _is_ my little brother.

"Isibel! Clint! Hurry up, the food is done and Alex won't wait for you!" Lauren shouted from inside and I cast my husband an exasperated look before trudging inside.

All was well for now, but I could feel something looming coming for us very soon and when it did, we'll be ready.

* * *

**Author note: And that my fans, is it… The story is complete. And you guy's still haven't told me what you would like to see as an outtake, I have one so far of Thor and Swearing but hey.**

**Kwahu - Hopi for Eagle**

**Kachina - Hopi for sacred dancer; spirit**

**Chosposi - Hopi for bluebird eye**

**To be continued…**

**TDFS**


	20. Outtake 1

**Author note: *gasp* an outtake!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot… no gods and no Hawkeye unfortunately.**

* * *

**Isibel**

It had been five months since the disaster of the New York and the Chitauri, a month since I had been back in my husband's life and couldn't be happier. Thor had managed to come back, promising that he had kept my secret and so had our brother.

"So where are we going?" This was Tony, the Man of Iron I had adapted to calling him. He was a brilliant man with a deep seeded pain; it drew me to him like a moth to a flame. I had tried to heal him, take some of his burden but he refuses and I had come to accept that his pain simply made him, Tony.

"To a family dinner, you are all invited and it is required for all of us to attend. I thought a one night away from Shield's prying eyes would make you all happy." I explained with a smirk as I looked over to the man-child.

He held up his hands in defeat. "I'm not passing up on a good home cooked meal, I was just curious because I couldn't figure it out. I didn't uh – think that Legolas had any family left." He muttered, eyes shifting between my husband and I.

"Tony!" Pepper scolds, causing the man to apologise quickly.

"I too am curious sister, but you know I am not one to turn down a feast." Thor booms causing me to cringe and cover my ears, which caused my brother to frown.

"Thor, what have I told you about using your inside voice, I know it has been many years but you must surely remember my hearing, thank the gods that Clint has his aid turned down so he cannot hear your booming voice!" I scold, this time in our native tongue causing him to apologise quickly.

"Are we going to see Lauren and Alex?" Bruce asks, speaking up for the first time, causing me to grin. He had been told of mine and Clint's story and I had told him of them still being alive.

"Yes, Charlotte, Peter and Jasper will be joining us too, though they cannot eat. The boys have taken their sisters to Disneyworld thanks to Tony, so it's an adult night. A normal night with tales and drinks." I state carefully, I was still trying to get used to the lingo of today.

"Well I for one am glad, thank you for inviting us." The Captain –  _Steve –_ states. I still didn't like him and his thoughts, even more so when my assumptions were proven correct when Tony gave me his file to read. He didn't feel normal to my senses because he was an experiment and he was trained under a woman soldier, a woman he fell in love with.

"We're here, but before you say anything we need to tell you something. Alex is a shape shifter, immortal if he continues to shift, his mate Laura is a human but has the same immortality, she will stay young as long as he shifts and well… Charlotte, Jasper and Peter are vampires." Clint explains as he finishes landing and opens the Quinjet's door.

"Isa!" Lauren cries as I rush out and pull her into a hug, laughing as Alex swoops the both of us up.

"It is good to see you again Laura, Alex!" I greet once my feet were back on the ground.

"You were here a month ago Isa, now introduce us to the Avengers formally. Mind you Clint and Earnan are jealous they couldn't be here so they want plenty of pictures and autographs from everyone." Alex chuckles as the others step off the plane.

"I would like to introduce you all to Alex and Lauren. Alex, Lauren this is Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Pepper and my brother Thor." I introduce, my eyes scanning the open space for Peter, he tries to sneak up on me each chance he got.

"Nine O'clock, in the tree." Clint whispers in my ear amused.

"Thor, may you do me a favour, my brother?" I ask simply in our native tongue.

"Anything you ask for Isibel." He replies quickly, he was still eager to make up for everything.

"I need you to throw me up high into the tree to the left of you." I reply, stepping out of my husband's arms and up to my brothers. He looked down confused but grasped my waist before throwing me up, a laugh escaping my lips as I collided with Peter's surprised frame, sending us tumbling to the ground.

"Dammit, I still can't get you." Peter groans out as the dust settled around us.

"PETER WHITLOCK! I told you not to sneak up on Isa, now you get your ass inside and help me! You too Jasper!" Charlotte yells angrily from the door, the setting sun causing her flesh to shine. I turn around my eyes locking onto Jasper who was trying to sneak up on me, Charlotte's voice drowning out his steps.

"Uh, comin'!" He mutters quickly before dashing towards the stairs eagerly and away from my raised brow.

"That, was Peter and Jasper, kids trapped in an adults body." Clint explains as everyone began to open their mouths to ask.

"Peter and Jasper, mainly Peter tries to sneak up on Isa, see if they can confuse her senses. Now come, I can hear stomach's rumbling from hunger." Alex explained with a chuckle before leading us inside.

**X**

Laughter filled the room as everyone gathered around the living room, drinks and snacks scattered everywhere while Jasper, Charlotte and Peter tell a story. Though it soon turned into a match of blames as the story progressed about how they got busted.

"We were all fine and dandy till that prissy boy decided to fuck up our plans and tell the good ol doc." Peter mutters bitterly.

"Well what do you expect? Edward read your mind about playing that prank on the humans, I told you to think of something else!" Jasper yells frustrated, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Fuckin' Edward." Peter bitterly mutters before rambling off in nonsense as he throws back another drink.

"Wait, wait… Who the fuck is Edward?" Clint asks in a slight confused chuckle.

"My mind reading adoptive brother." Jasper replies in a flat tone. "Ruins all the fun."

"Fuck off, no way!" Tony blurts out, his voice slurred slightly from his bourbon. I just shook my head with a laugh. Midgardian's, couldn't handle their liquor.

"What is this fuck you speak of?" Thor asks confused, causing all heads to snap his way. I couldn't help but laugh at the question, of course he wouldn't know the swear words, though we have our own nothing compares to the humans one.

"Why doth they say fuck off? Am I meant to find a fuck to off?" He continues and this time, the room explodes in laughter while Steve just sits back uncomfortable at the curse words.

"Thor, it is a swear word, a curse word. Fuck off can mean many things, like go away or no way, you're lying… it depends on the context." Natasha explains after her laughter died down.

"Oh! You little midgardians have such odd words." Thor mutters in a slight laugh.

* * *

**Author Note: Here is a small outtake for you all! I think the next one will be based in Thor 2, Bella getting told about her mother's death… yeah it'll be really sad.**


End file.
